The shop next door
by sverhei
Summary: When Kagome had finished her adventures in the feudal era and the well closed she had fallen in to a bit of a funk for a while. So it came as a bit of a shock when her mother admitted to being a witch. Truthfully Kagome knew something was up. After all her mother had accepted the time traveling well thing remarkably well.
1. Chapter 1

"And…Done." Kagome smiled pleased at her work. She took a second to look around her new shop. It was filled with charms of all kinds. Being a priestess had its perks; no one else in the magical community had charms quite like hers.

When Kagome had finished her adventures in the feudal era and the well closed she had fallen in to a bit of a funk for a while. So it came as a bit of a shock when her mother admitted to being a witch. Truthfully Kagome knew something was up. After all her mother had accepted the time traveling well thing remarkably well. Now it made more since, why freak out over magic when you were a witch.

To make a long story short her mother homeschooled her in magic. She had been too old to enter a magical school after all. Most children started at eleven. Kagome was already 17 by the end of her adventures in the past. She then made the choice to live in the magical world rather than the muggle one. She was in no way "normal" and just fit in better here.

So after a year of homeschooling she had moved out of the shrine in Japan and made her way to London. There was a large community here and gave her so me separation from the shrine; Giving her a chance for a fresh start.

Dusting off her robes she headed up stairs to the apartment above her shop. She had gotten a really good deal on both the loft and the shop. She would open her doors for business in the morning. For now she would relax and enjoy the remainder of the afternoon. Humming she made a sandwich for lunch before writing a quick letter to her family back in Japan.

"What you looking at Fred?" George asks as he stalked another shelf while his brother looked out the window.

"There's a new shop opening across the street." George told his brother.

"Really, well let's hope it's not a joke shop." He teased his brother before returning to work.

**Sort first chapter but I kind of wanted to put it out there and see what people thought. **

**This story will after the anime minus the part where the well reopens and Starts after the Goblet of fire **

**I thought this would be a good point to start mainly because at the end of the books Harry gives them the winnings and they drop out to start their shop. We really don't see much of the twins other than a few Hogsmade trips and then again in the final book with the radio station and business with the order. **

**This suits my purpose perfectly because I hate being tied down to a previous story line. While it is an amazing story line it belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Anyway let me know what you guys think. I'll update again soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome locked the shop behind her as she headed out. She had finished her letters home and planned on taking an hour or two exploring the area. There are quite a few shops in the area.

She walked for a while before stopping outside Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Smiling she headed inside needing to stock up on some of her medicinal herbs. She had originally intended to look around the shop a bit but the smell drove her to make her purchases quickly then leave. Next time she would head out of the city and pick her own fresh herbs. If not that then order from a catalog, really anything to avoid entering the shop again.

Heading down the a few more doors was Magical Menagerie. Kagome couldn't help but stop in she loved animals. She gave a pat to a few of the dogs and cooed at the birds before stopping by the cats. What she saw made her eyes widen. There among the exotic cats was a two tailed kitten. At first she thought it was Kilala. This cat's coloring was off a bit and was too young to be Kilala. To top it off the cat was male; defiantly not Kilala. Without any more hesitation she found a store clerk and bought the little kitten.

"So what should be call you?" she asked the little ball of fur in her arms. The kitten wiggled around trying to get comfy before finally setting on riding on her shoulder. Kagome laughed and kept on walking not skipping a beat. Kilala used to ride on hers and Sango's shoulders all the time.

"Fluffy?" she suggested making the kitten huff a bit.

"Kitty?" She teased the cat.

The kitten in response just gave her an intelligent look that seemed to say "You've got to be kidding"

"Oh ok…Oh ok…Let me think…" Kagome tapped her chin and thought while she took a few steps.

"Kotastu!" she proclaimed Turing her head a bit to look at the kitten. Kotastu was very pleased with his new name and purred in his mistresses' ear making Kagome laugh again.

"Well Kotastu, we have one more stop at the post office then I'll show you your new home."

Kagome headed to the post sent her owls quickly then headed home. She didn't make it into the door before loud bang sound met her ears. Turning quickly she saw smoke pouring out of one of the shops named Weasley's Wizard Wheezes followed quickly by two red heads hurrying out.

"Are you two ok?" she asked them putting Kotastu down and rushing forward.

"Yeah fine." Fred said with a little grin.

"Oh yeah we've lived through larger explosions then that." George told her with a matching grin of his own.

Kagome recognized their smirks; these were a pair of mischief makers. After raising Shippo she could spot them from a mile away.

"What about your shop though?" she asked them.

"We took out insurance so no worries there. A day closed to clean up then were back in business." Fred told her with a wave of his hand.

Kagome gave them a smile just before remembering that she had forgotten to introduce herself. "I'm kagome By the way. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, I'm George this is Fred."

Kotastu meowed and rubbed against Kagome's leg, wanting to be introduced as well. "Oh yeah. This is Kotastu." Kagome said lifting him up to eye level. The twins in good humor said hello to the cat while giving him a scratch behind the ears.

"Well George, Fred since it looks like your shop needs time to air out would you like to come over to my place for a bit." Kagome offered. "I can cook something up for dinner."

"Sure it would be a shame to turn down free food after all."

**So here is chapter two Kotastu's name is actually the name of my friends new kitten. He's just so adorable **** I still haven't named her shop yet. I honestly can't think of a good one. All the other shops in Diagon ally have such cool names. If anyone has idea's please let me know. **

**Diane- Thanks, I've always had trouble with that.**

**GiggleboxGirlie****- Wow thanks you. **

**redangel2463****- Thanks more Twins/Kagome in the next chapter. **

**Silversun XD****- I'll do my best with it. **

**Thanks to my reviewers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Such a great response! I've never seen my reviews double over night. **** Thanks everyone. **

**I've decided on the name and it will be reviled in the next chapter. I wish I could take credit for it however it was suggested to me so I can't. **

**I've set a goal to try and update this story at least once a week if not more. I'll try my best to stick to this however work seems to be getting busier as of late and I can't ignore my clients. **

**As always please read and review. **

Kagome lead them through the shop and up stairs to the loft. It was noting to big and set up in a studio like fashion with half of the area being kitchen/dining room and the other living/bedroom area.

"It's nothing fancy but please make yourselves at home" She told them putting Kotastu down. Then storing her medicinal herbs.

Kotastu wasted no time in getting into things and quickly found an old spool of ribbon to play with. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. There was not enough left for her charms so she would let him have it. She made a mental note though to put the others up higher.

The twins took her offer and made themselves comfy on the futon that served as both her bed and sofa. Kotastu abandoned the ribbon and bounded up in Fred's lap purring in a way that demanded attention. Fred was all too happy to play with him.

"So I take it the charm shop down stairs is yours?" George asked making conversation as Kagome busied herself in the kitchen area.

Kagome nodded as she added the oden noodles into the pot. She hoped they liked Asian food because she really had no idea how to make English cuisine just yet.

"Yes, it's just charms at the moment however I hope to expand into medicinal tonics soon." She told him. "I just need to find a better supplier for my herbs. Slug and Juggers only has dried out stuff, I need fresh."

"It's a shame we don't know where Snape got his ingredients." Fred said offhandedly.

"Snape?" Kagome questioned

"He was our potions teacher at school." George told her. "And I think he got Professor Sprout to grow them for him."

"Let me guess…Herbology?"

"Yep…So Kagome where did you go to school? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts." George asked. She looked to be about their age and unless she dropped out like they did then she couldn't have been more than a year ahead of them.

Kagome smiled again as she set the oden to warm and started on the rice balls.

"I didn't." she told them simply. "My mother homeschooled me. Though I did go to a muggle high school back in Japan."

"Muggle huh, don't let our dad hear you say that. He'll chat your ear off. He's obsessed with all things muggle." Fred told her with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." She told them scooping out some rice to form. In no time the rice was finished and dinner was done. Taking out her wand she waved it over at the dishes. They floated out of then cupboard and set themselves on the table. She didn't usually use that spell, then again she usually didn't have to carry a meal to the table with just herself to cook for. She made sure to put chopsticks and silverware at the table not knowing which the twins preferred to use.

The twins migrated over to the table and took a seat. Seeing that the food was done.

"I hope you're ok with this. I don't know how to cook English food just yet." She told them. As she dished them up and watching as they look their first bite.

She was hesitant for a while as they didn't say anything instead stared wide eyed at the table. She waited to be told it was awful, smelled bad, or some other rude comment. After spending so much time with Inuyasha who would demand raman and nothing else, her self confidence in her cooking skills had dropped.

"This is great!" Fred shouted.

George said nothing just shoveled more into his mouth then held out his bowl for more.

"Really…You like it?" she asked surprised a bit.

Both nodded to her then turned and gave each other a knowing look. Kagome almost could swear they were talking telepathically at that moment plotting something. She just didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"It's decided!" George said

"Yep!" Fred agreed.

"You're officially ours!" they said together coming around the table to hug her from either side.

Kagome was squished in the middle of their hug. She knew she should have trusted her first instinct on them being mischief makers. She couldn't help but smile and laugh though. She had just made her first friends in her new home after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Kollectable Karms." Kagome greeted the customer who walked through the door. "Is there something I can help you find?" she asked.

While Kagome was busy with one of the many customers the twins snuck in and watched her work. Fred could not help but notice that she looked cute in her work cloths. She had chosen to wear her traditional priestess robes for the shop seeing as most her charms were based off the ones she used to sell at the shrine.

It had been a long day for the twins and Kagome. She had a steady flow of customers and from what she had been reading in the paper and heard from the gossiping customers she was not surprised that her luck charms were the best sellers.

As for the twins they had spent the day cleaning the mess they made the day before and getting ready to reopen.

"Thanks and please stop by again." She said handing the filled shopping bag to an older lady. She smiled and waved her out the door.

"Aww your so cute." They coursed together they two popped up behind her making her jump just before they grabbed her up in hug.

"Guys! Don't do that. You sacred me." She told them punching them lightly in the shoulders.

"Ouch!" Fred teased back while rubbing his arm that didn't really hurt. He and George had identical fake pouts.

Kagome ignored their crocodile tears and moved to help another customer at the register.

"So need help?" George asked again once the customer was gone.

"Actually, I think I'm doing ok. I'm just about to close up." She told them.

"Great! Then how about you meet us in about an hour for dinner?" Fred told her

Kagome turned her head to the side in question. "Dinner?"

"Yep you cooked for us last night so we'll cook tonight." George informed her.

"Well actually we can't cook…sooo it will be food at the leaky cauldron. Our treat" Fred stated.

Kagome laughed. "Ok sounds like fun."

"Good well meet you at your door in an hour ok." George told her before they both headed out the door with a round of byes as if they were not seeing her again in just an hour.

Kagome finished up with the last of her customers then locked up before heading upstairs. Kotastu was waiting for her by the door. Kagome gave him some attention before getting changed in to normal robes. Kotastu jumped on her shoulder as she was headed for the door. Kagome smiled, she would consider this a test run. If he was ok during dinner she would let him down in the shop during open hours. She wasn't worried about him running off or anything like that. He was a very intelligent cat. She just wanted to make sure he minded his manners.

Kagome headed back down stairs to meet the guys who happily greeted her. The walk was a short one and in no time at all the three were eating and enjoying themselves.

"Hello boys, who's this lovely lady with you?" a voice asked from behind Kagome.

She turned and saw an older red headed man. She assumed from his age to be the twins' father.

"Hi, dad." Fred greeted

"Checking in on us again?" George commented.

Kagome smiled as her assumption was confirmed.

"What… no … I was just stopping by on my way home."

"Uh Hu" the twins mussed together.

"Oh fine… but your mother asked me too." He told them while pulling up a chair to join them. "I'm Arthur Weasley." He told her holding out his hand.

Kagome took it with a smile. "Kagome very nice to meet you."

"Kagome opened a charm shop across the street from us." Fred told his father.

"Yes, I heard about it. The lady in the office next to mine just couldn't wait to leave for her lunch to come see your shop. You've already created quite a buzz young lady."

"Oh, well thank you." Kagome blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Yes well most people are becoming more guarded and some are even closing up shop so it creates a buzz when a new place opens." He said offhandedly.

Kagome hummed she had been meaning to ask the twins about that. She had only been in England for about a month and then she spend most the time inside setting up her shop that she hadn't actually heard any of the gossip until today.

"I had wanted to ask about that actually. You see I just moved in to England from Japan. I was hoping that someone could tell me what all this buzz is about." She commented.

The three were quiet for a long while before George spoke up.

"Fred and I can fill you in later. This really isn't a good place to talk about it." He truly meant it too. She needed to know but the walls had ears as the saying went.

Kagome nodded understanding. The three returned to small talk and forgetting about the twins warning last night let slip that she grew up in the muggle world and attended a muggle high school. Mr. Weasley truly did chat her ear off for several minutes. The whole time Fred and George gave her looks that clearly said "I told you so."

**Kagome's Kollectable Kharms**** was suggested by ****KEdakumi****. Thanks **

**I couldn't resist updating again. For some reason the writing bug just hit me. I had to put the idea down on paper before I forgot. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's week had gone fairly well. The twins stopped by at least once a day, and while they were a handful she honestly couldn't imagine a day without them. They had become a staple in her routine.

After the dinner at the leaky cauldron the twins has sat down with her and explained about death eaters, Voldemort, and Harry Potter. They even accidently let slip some information about the Order of the phoenix which they made her promise not to tell. She saw why people would be scared. This Voldemort guy sounded a lot like Narkau. She silently hoped he was not a reincarnation.

The boys also urged her to take precautions when she went out. She was a half-blood after all. While it was mostly muggle born being targeted right now death eaters really didn't care. To them it was still dirty blood, only pure blood mattered.

The sound of the shop door opening caught her attention and she moved from behind a shelf to see who was there. She still had an hour before opening though and she could have sworn she had kept the door locked.

"I'm sorry but the shop doesn't open till…." The words died on her lips and she unconsciously reached for her bow mentally cursing when it wasn't there.

In front of her stood the very threat Fred and George had warned her about. They were terrifying to look at in the dark robes and white skull masks. There were three of them.

Kotastu sensing his mistress's fear came to stand in front of her with a hiss. Unlike Kilala however he was still a kitten and couldn't transform into a larger beast yet.

It was Kotastu's hiss that seemed to break the still moment. One of the death eaters started blasting everything in her shop while one sent up a dark mark before joining him. The third advanced on Kagome who had scooped up Kotastu and ran for the upstairs loft while dogging hexes and curses.

Kagome slammed the door shut and grabbed a sutra from her dresser placing it quickly on the door to create a barrier. She had laughed at the gift from her grandfather thinking she would not need them at the time. Now she silently vowed to send him a huge letter of apology and thanks if she lived through this.

There really was no place to go except out the window. That however was a long ways down and she hadn't had time to go out and buy herself a broom yet. She would just have to hold out until help came. Which she hoped was really soon as the death eater found a way to blast past her sutra and into the loft.

She did her best but magical dueling was not a skill she excelled at. She dogged as best she could even threw a couple hexes back at him but it was apparent to both that he had the upper hand. She was becoming cornered and quickly took.

The next spell blasted her back into a wall. She screamed and lost grip on her wand.

Wand-less and running on instinct she resorted to what she knew best and threw up a barrier to protect both herself and Kotastu. The death eater was momentary surprised but soon started throwing spells at her barrier. She felt each spell like a punch to the gut but held on knowing that it was far better then what was truly intended.

Across the street the twins had been busy setting up for the day themselves and hadn't noticed the three dark figures enter. They did however notice the dark mark and loud explosions that soon followed. They wasted no time in sending a patronus to the other order members and rushing across the street to help

They quickly engaged the two ruining the shop, their worry increased not seeing kagome anywhere. At this time of day she should have been setting up shop. When they heard a pain filled scream from upstairs they fought harder fearing the worst.

It felt like hours but was really just a minute before the others arrived and joined in the fight quickly causing the two down stairs to flee. Without a second thought the two ran up the stairs with the others quickly on their heels.

Fortunately they didn't have to fight the third death eater as he fled as soon as he saw he was out numbered.

Kagome dropped her barrier once he was gone and the twins rushed to catch her as she fell. She hadn't used that much of her spirit energy in a very long time and she felt it. She didn't pass out but she couldn't quite stand on her own either.

Kotastu purred around her legs in worry then jumped up in to her lap as the twins helped her to sit down.

Fred leaned her against him as George looked her over for injuries. There was several burn marks on her arms and sides from when she hadn't dodged quickly enough and a very large bruise forming on her back from where she had been thrown into the wall.

"I'm ok." She told them not wanting them to worry over her.

"You most currently are not ok." Fred scolded her.

Kagome only just then noticed the other men in the room. Arthur Westley was there along with two other men she didn't know yet. One was a tall brown haired man with a mustache. The other was an older man with a magical fake eye.

"We need to get out of here" said the man with the fake eye.

"I tend to agree with Moody" said the other "There is no way of knowing if we will get honest or corrupted Aurors."

"We can go to my place, I'm sure Molly would be able to look after Kagome here." Author suggested.

"Good you go. I've got some other things to look into. Lupin you'll go with them?" Moody asked

The one called Lupin nodded.

Normally Kagome was not one to let decisions be made for her. However at this point she was too tired to argue as Fred lifted her up while George quietly told her they would be going to his parents' house. There was a tugging feeling on her belly button and then they were gone.

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**To answer some questions:**

**No, this will not be a threesome. She will eventually pick. I'm just not there yet. At this point they are only friends. **

**Yes, her priestesses' powers will be discovered and yes her past will eventually become known to the order. As of now they don't know because her past is a Japanese Myth and they haven't heard about it in England. Just like how she never heard of Harry back in japan. **

**Yes and No her abilities as a priestess will change the plot a bit however that does not mean people who die will live. They might or they might not I haven't decided yet. It will at this point depend on my mood when I write the chapters. **

**Yes I know Kotastu's name is for a type of table however it's also the name of a friend's cat and I couldn't help but use it. Really He's very adorable kitten who I just love. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews I love hearing from you guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the Burrow and almost immediately Molly started fussing over Kagome. Neither of the twins left her as she fussed either. Kagome was not used to being fussed over. She was always the one doing the fussing.

Inuyasha was always pushing them to move forward and was very much of a "suck it up" kind of attitude when it came to injuries. She often had to remind him that she and the others were only human and didn't heal as quickly as he did.

During her musings Molly had shewed the boys out of the room. She after all couldn't heal her properly with them there.

"Now then dearie why don't we take your top layer off so I can see what we're working with here." She told Kagome as she shut the bed room door.

Kagome nodded and took off her outer robe leaving her in a white tank top and a black pants. "Really I can take care of it myself there's no need to…"

"Nonsense." Molly scolded "let us help you."

Kagome blushed and nodded "Thank you."

She relaxed letting Molly work her magic, literally, on her burns and the bruise on her back.

"Oh my." Molly commented out loud as she found the scars that Kagome had from her time in the past.

Kagome moved away from molly a bit and redressed. She could see the question in Molly's eye, it wasn't judgmental but one of a concerned mother. A look she didn't want to see because she could clearly remembered seeing it in her own mothers' eyes.

"Please don't tell the others." She told her "It's in the past and I don't want to worry anyone. Especially Fred and George I…they've been very nice to me I would hate to bother them with this."

"Yes….Yes of course." Molly responded and even though she truly wanted to, she wouldn't pry into Kagome's past. Instead she busied herself cleaning up the supplies she had used.

"Here, drink this. It will help with the soreness." She said handing Kagome a small vial. Before heading out to give Kagome some privacy.

Kagome drank the vial and truly did feel much better afterwards. She took a moment to look around the bed room she was in. It was a girl's room so obviously the twins had a sister. A younger one by the looks of things.

She then remembered that she hadn't written Sota lately she would have to do that when she got home. That was if she had a home left to go back to. The longer Kagome was left with her thoughts the more worried she became. What about her shop? Could she go back to diagon Ally or would she just be attacked again? Why was she attacked in the first place? She had just been minding her own business then seemingly out of nowhere she was being attacked. She couldn't help but wonder why the fates always had to make her life complicated.

Not wanting her thoughts to wander any further she left to find the twins knowing they would be a willing distraction.

No distractions where to be found however when she headed down stairs only to find everyone gathered. She assumed talking about what had happened earlier that morning. It was uncomfortable the way all eyes turned to her. The tension was broken however by the twins.

"Kagome!" they coursed together as they ran and sandwiched her in a hug.

"Ah! Not so tight guys." Kagome told them causing them to loosen their grip but not let go.

"Really you two. I just finished patching the poor girl up." Molly admonished them before lightly taking Kagome away from their hug and guiding her to the sofa. She wasn't away from the twins long however before they took up a seat on either side of her. The action causing a smile to grow on Mollies face and a knowing look to pass between the other adults. Kotastu happy to see her again jumped up into her lap. Kagome gave him some much needed comfort petting him as he settled down.

"It's good to see you again Kagome. Even if it's not under the best of circumstances." Arthur told her.

"It's good to see you too and thank you for coming to help me." She told him earnestly.

He nodded then motioned to his wife and the other man in the room "You met my wife Molly, this is a family friend Remus Lupin."

"Hello and thank you Remus." She said to him with a smile. He responded with a smile of his own.

"We were just discussing this morning." He informed her.

Kagome nodded and the smile left her face. "Yes, I had assumed that when I came down."

"It seems as though Voldemort wanted to make a statement." Arthur stated continuing the earlier conversation.

"We don't think he picked you for any real reason" George told her

"Just that your shop was new in the area and with you being from abroad it made for an easy target." Fred finished.

Kagome let out a halfhearted laugh. "Great. The fates conspire against me again."

"We'll have to be careful though. The last death eater that got away saw you use wand-less magic they might report that back to Voldemort." Remus added "It was impressive really, only a few can actually manage it"

Kagome looked up confused. "You mean the barrier?" she asked

Remus nodded.

"That wasn't wand-less magic." She told them honestly. Surely they have heard of a priestess before. She knew that the numbers of true priestesses were dwindling but surely the magical world still new of them.

"What was it then dear?" Molly asked her.

"My abilities as a priestess." She told her in a matter of fact way. When she was received by blank stares she continued. "Are there no priestesses here in England?" she asked. Still no response so she decided to explain.

"A priestess has certain abilities. Back in the warring states era Japan was overrun with demons to protect the humans the Kami's gave special powers to a few monks, priests, and Priestesses. They are limited in what their powers can do and are usually not witches or wizards. When the demons started to die out the number of true priestess and priest started to dwindle as well, seeing as there was really no longer a need for them." She paused for a moment and waited for the information to sink in. Remus motioned for her to continue. "I grew up on a Shrine in Japan. My mother was a witch and my father came from a long line of priests. While he or my grandfather didn't have any spiritual both I and my younger brother did inherit some."

The others nodded taking it all in. "You said the powers were limited?" Arthur asked. "What is it you can do with them then?"

Kagome had been expecting this question and gave him a small smile as she answered. "Well, barriers as you've seen. I can also purify things with demonic power to them. I can also use it to remove curses. My purification powers won't hurt any humans. Fail-safe of the Kami's I guess. I can also heal."

"If you can heal why didn't you just heal yourself this morning?" Remus asked her. Kagome looked over at him noticing he was not asking in any sort of rude way. He truly was just curious. She could tell he had another question on his mind too. She wouldn't pry though. At least not now when they were in a large group.

Kagome shrugged not really knowing the answer. "That I honestly don't know. I've been able to heal others just never myself. I don't know if it's a normal thing or if I just need more training."

Kagome waited for them to finish processing the information. Wondering that they would do. Would they call her crazy? Would they distance themselves from her? Should she have not said anything and just let them continue to think it was wand-less magic?

"Well sounds like you're a good friend to have then." Arthur told her giving her knee a pat, having seen she had gotten nervous.

"Yes which is just what the death eaters might think too if they find this out." Remus mussed out loud.

"Well were just going to have to make sure she stays safe then." Molly said then.

The twins each took one of her hands and gave her a reassuring squeeze and a one of their trade mark smiles.

Kagome looked at them a little stunned. "You mean you don't mind?"

"Of course not dear. Tea?" She said/asked handing kagome a tea cup she had levitated from the kitchen.

**Chapter Six is here! It took me some time to think on but I like how it came out. **** Let me know your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sat out in the back yard of the burrow watching the sun set. It had been a long day and she needed some quiet time. Ramus and the twin's parents were very nice but the twins themselves had been extra clingy. She assumed it was a result of the attack. It really wasn't really their fault but they were being overprotective and she just needed some space.

"So this is where you're hiding at." A voice said from behind her making her jump. She turned and saw that it was Remus that had found her. "Don't worry I won't tell the boys." He said with a wink.

"Thanks." She told him "I'll come back in a minute."

"No worries, though you really shouldn't be alone." He told her and Kagome nodded. "Though a few minutes shouldn't hurt."

They waited in comfortable silence for a minute before Kagome noticed he seemed to be attempting to ask a question. He would take a breath to start talking then sigh. Look away look back. Breaking the ice Kagome spoke up.

"Was there something on your mind Remus?"

"I don't mean to pry but…I've been told I can be a good listener." She finished with a smile.

Remus sat down next to her with a somewhat defeated look. She could tell whatever he wanted to talk about had been weighing on him for a long time. "You can remove curses? And heal? That's what you said right." He asked

Kagome nodded. "Yes, depending on the strength of the curse and how it's taken effect. Some break very easily and others take a very long time."

"I see." He said thinking about her answer.

"Are you cursed Remus?"

He looked at her. Was he? He certainly thought of it as a curse? When he was younger he had been dragged to all sorts of healers and medi witches. None of them had an answer.

"I'm a werewolf." He told her with a sigh. Then quickly looked away expecting her to become repulsed and run away in fear.

"Really, I've meet wolf demons before but never a werewolf… Koga, he's the first wolf demon I met. He had a human form and was leader of his pack. Aside from the fangs, pointed ears and tail one would really never know the difference. " She mussed out loud. Remus looked at her slightly amazed, she hadn't run. She was still here, still talking to him like she didn't have a care in the world.

"So what's it like…I mean I don't know if I can help or not but I would like to try." She told him with a wide smile.

She had trusted them telling them about being a priestess she he would trust her with this. "I was bitten, ever since then during the full moon I change. It's painful, I can't' keep hold of my human mind unless I drink this god awful potion and even then I run more on instinct than anything else. If I forget just once, if I lose track of the moon cycles. I could hurt…even kill someone. I'm a monster is what I am."

"You're not a monster. You just have a primal beast inside you, and that's not your fault." Kagome placed a soft hand on his arm. Giving him a serious look wanting him to believe it from himself.

Remus looked at her surprised again. Not only had she not ran at his first admission but even after explaining things she was still here. She was accepting the truth and telling him it wasn't his fault.

"What it sounds like to me is there was something that got into your blood when you were bitten. A toxin or pathogen you can't control. I don't know if I can completely remove it with how long it's been in your system. Instead, I might be able to help you gain control over it." She stopped for a moment before continuing.

"It would take a lot of time, at first it would be like the effects of this potion you told me about. However, it would be a permanent thing so you wouldn't have to worry about forgetting to take it and you would have more control as well. You would be able to function more like a wolf demon rather than a werewolf. The more we work on it the more human you'll be during your changes."

"We can start in a couple days once my spiritual energy is back at its peak." She finished with a smile.

Remus looked at her in fading sunlight as it created a halo effect in her blue black hair. She was like an angel. Here was someone honestly offering help, Hope he hadn't felt before swelled up. He could have a family, he could have Tonks.

"Kagome your amazing!" He exclaimed grabbing her up in a hug and twirling her around causing her to laugh.

"Hey!" The twins came out and plucked Kagome from his grip and placing her between them.

"She's already ours Lupin." Fred told him

"Yeah so back off." George finished.

Kagome laughed again at the twins teasing .

"Relax guys. I'm allowed to have other friends. I'm going to help you mom with dinner. You three play nice out here ok." She told them before twirling out of their grip and running inside.

Remus gave the twins a good natured pat on the back. "You two best take good care of her." He told them only half playing.

Things ran fairly smoothly through dinner time Kagome helped cook which brought her and Molly closer together. Then during dinner Arthur asked her more about muggle like in Japan. He was very interested in the whole shrine thing. She was saved however when molly told her she could stay and use Ginny's room as long as she needed as her daughter was currently at Hogwarts.

"Only a day or two. I want to get back to the shop soon." She answered.

"What No way!" Fred and George told her together.

"Kagome that might not be a good idea." Remus told her "You could still be a target for the death earters."

Kagome had been expecting their dislike of the idea. "I've never hid away from danger before and I don't plan on starting now." She told Remus before turning to the twins. "And you two were just making plan this afternoon about going back." She told them

"Yeah but were pureblood." Fred told her then immediately regretted it once he saw her head drop and her bangs shadow her eyes.

"So because I'm only half blood I can't handle it." She whispered quietly.

"Kagome…" he started

"NO! Screw you! I'm not some weak little girl!" she shouted at him. Embarrassed about her outburst she ran upstairs to her room.

"That's not what I meant!" he shouted at her retreating back. Before looking at his twin.

"Oh…no…You fix it. I'm not the one she's mad at" George told him.

**So I love Remus and no I'm not going to change this into a Remus/Kagome fic. I love him with Tonks and so with Tonks he will stay. That is not to say I'm not going to create some drama though. (Insert evil laugh here) **

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and it was my favorite one to write so far. **** Let me know your thoughts. **


	8. Chapter 8

The tree adults sat in the dining room all quietly thinking things over. Molly had already scolded Fred and sent him up to apologize and now the topic of conversation was Kagome's desire on returning to her shop.

"While I know what Fred said was wrong but we can't send that poor girl back to Diagon Ally. She'll be a walking target." Molly told the two men.

"I agree with you Molly but I don't think she cares about that." Arthur told his wife. "I've only known her for a short while but it's clear that she is as stubborn as our boys and we all know how hard headed our boys can be."

"If she's going regardless then well have to come up with some why to keep her safe." Said Remus. He hated the idea of her going almost as much as the twins did but he was much wiser and more tactful with his words.

"The twins are across the street but we might need something more than that." Arthur said.

"Well we can come up with something in the morning. For now I think we all need a good rest." Molly suggested. The others nodded in agreement before going off to bed.

Fred sighed as he stood outside Ginny's door. Only this time he knew it wasn't his little sister that was on the other side. Oh, he knew he had screwed up. He hadn't meant for things to come out that way. Really he was just concerned for her. He didn't want Kagome to be in danger anymore. He didn't know what he would do if she was hurt again she looked so small and fragile when he had her in his arms after the attack. He didn't want to see her like that ever again.

He went to open the door only to find he couldn't. His hand reached with in a centimeter of the door knob but could go no further. He was puzzled at first but then saw the thin pink hue surrounding the door and remembered her barriers.

"Kagome…" He called through the door but received no response. "Come on Kagome drop the barrier and let me in."

A soft mewing sound caught his attention and he looked down to see Kotastu "Looks like you got locked out too hu?" Picking up the kitten he waited for a moment hoping Kagome would respond.

Still nothing, with a sigh he decided to give her some space he would try talking to her again in the morning. "I'm sorry." He said softly before walking back down stairs.

George met him at the stair case and walked with him to the sofa where they had a seat.

"Don't worry too much she just needs her space. Remember Ginny used to lock herself in there when she was mad to. I'm sure it's just a woman thing." He told his brother trying to be comforting.

"Yeah...I was hoping it was just a sister thing." He attempted at a joke but neither laughed. Kotastu curled up on Fred's lap and went to sleep.

Kagome lay on the bed. She had heard Fred though the door but wasn't about to drop the barrier or give him any reply. She was still mad; she wasn't some weak little 15 year old girl just discovering her powers anymore. She didn't need anyone's protection anymore. She was an 18 year old fully trained priestess and witch. She hated even the implication of being weak. Inuyasha was always saying how she needed protection how she was never good enough.

She sighed as Fred apologized and walked away. Who was she kidding? She may be a fully trained witch by her mother but she was not a fully trained priestess. The truth being she never finished her training before the final battle and the whole stuck in the jewel thing. Anyone who she knew that could help her was in the past. It wasn't like there was a school for being a priestess. Nope, just Hogwarts which was for witches and wizards not priestess.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself. She knew he hadn't meant it like that. She had over reacted for that she owed an apology too. Rolling out of bed she took the sutra off the door and crept down stairs to the boys. She had to admit they looked pretty shameful or at least Fred did. George was more just mirroring his brother's current emotions.

"Hey." She said quietly causing them both to look over at her.

"Kagome I'm…" Fred started in a haste to apologize but Kagome placed her hand over his mouth.

"I know…I heard you….I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled and I shouldn't have used a sutra to keep you away. I promise I won't ever make a barrier to keep either of you out again." She lowered her hand from his mouth but kept talking eyes down cast on the floor. "It's just that…I used to have a friend that always thought I needed protection that I was weak. I don't want to be thought of that way."

"I've never thought of you as weak Kagome. It's just that you're special to me…us." Fred told her.

"What the knuckle head is trying to say it we just don't want to see you get hurt." George finished.

Kagome nodded and gave Fred a hug before going over to the sofa and picked up the sleeping Kotastu. She snuggled with him a bit to which he protested because she had woken him up. "I'm sorry I locked you out too Kotastu." She told him before allowing him to fall back asleep on her lap. The twins sat down on either side of her as Kagome yawned. Fred pulled her back so she could rest on his shoulder while George gently took Kotastu from her lap. In no time at all Kagome was asleep. Fred and George not far behind.

The next morning Remus was the first one up. Wondering down stairs with a yawn. He paused upon entering the living room.

"Oh my." He stated with wide eyes. There on the Sofa was Kagome and the Twins. Kagome was laying on Fred's shoulder with Fred resting his head on top of hers and George was laying on Kagome's shoulder. Both boys clinging to her around her waist as they slept. Kotastu had abandoned the pile up and moved to a chair. He could have woken them up and saved them from the future match making ways of Molly. Instead he walked away with a little whistle to enjoy his tea in the back yard.

**And so Apologies are made…. **

**I didn't intend to write two chapters in one day but I hate going to bed angry. Even if the fight is a fictional one. ^.^ **

**I hope you liked Chapter eight. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sat the breakfast table with a blush while Molly served them with an all too happy smile. Arthur broke the tension turning the topic of conversation to more pressing matters.

"So what are your plans Kagome?"

Kagome sighed she knew the conversation wasn't over after she had left the table. "I plan on rebuilding. The death eaters wanted to make a statement. So I will too, I won't hide away, that is only letting them win."

Fred wisely bit his tongue this time and George wouldn't look at her. They would support her but they wouldn't like a moment of it. To keep themselves from saying something stupid again they simply held her hands while she talked with the others.

"Dear you would only be putting yourself in danger." Molly told her out of motherly concern.

Kagome nodded "I know and I'm sorry."

"Well were not in a habit of put our friends in danger." Arthur told her then put up a hand to stop her before she could protest. "But we don't hang them out to dry either. So if you intend to go we'll find a way to keep you safe."

It was quiet for a while before Remus spoke up. "We'd like to ask the order for help with this. That is if you're ok with that."

"What he is asking dear is if we can tell the order about you being a priestess." Molly finished.

Kagome thought about it for a minute. Telling them was one thing; it was Fred and George's family. She knew she could trust them. She honestly didn't know anything about the other order members.

"Kagome" Remus intruded her thoughts placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can trust them." He told her with a knowing look.

Kagome gave a smile and nodded. "I want to be there." She stipulated.

"Of course." Molly told her.

"In the meantime I still want to go back to my shop." Kagome told them

Remus sighed he had assumed she wouldn't want to wait. He had thought about it last night after everyone had gone to sleep. "And that's why I decided last night that I would go with you," He told everyone. Besides she had promised to help him out so he would have to visit anyway.

It was a couple hours later and Kagome was outside in the back yard in meditation. She knew that with everything that had happened and everything that she knew could happen she had to hone her skills as a priestess. It was the one advantage she had over the death eaters.

She glanced to the side and let out a small laugh Kotastu had taken a queue from his mistress and was training as well. He was trying to transform, He still didn't have the hang of it yet but he was trying. Like Kilala a spiral of flame would appear around him but instead of changing he would only stay the same. He kept at it though and that made Kagome smile. He was a determined little thing.

Centering herself she let all thoughts drift away she focused solely on her spiritual power. She pulled it forward and allowed it to dance upon her skin before pulling it straight down to her hands forming a ball a miniature barrier. She concentrated on holding it there in her hands as long as she could before allowing it to drift away and dissipate.

It was a simple practice lesson that Miroku had taught her. It allowed her to increase the amount of energy she could use in one setting. Something that would come in handy when she had the need to create another barrier.

She went through the motions several more times before she quit and lay down on the grass. Kotastu also stopped and cuddled next to her.

"If you wear yourself out we really will be staying another day." George told her as both he and Fred sat down next to her.

"Not that mum would mind." Fred told her.

Kagome groaned a bit causing the twins to laugh. Molly had become somewhat passive aggressive over the whole thing. She was making it clear that she did not agree with Kagome going. She knew that Molly meant well but she was clearly trying guilt Kagome into staying.

"No, I'll be good to go in just a bit." She told them sitting back up.

True to her word she was ready in just a few hours. She stood out front with Remus and the twins saying goodbye to Arthur and Molly.

"Keep to the main streets when you go anywhere. Better yet don't go anywhere without Remus." Arthur told her before giving the small woman a hug.

"I'll remember that, and remember you're free to stop by any time after work." She told him returning the hug, before turning to Molly.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home." Kagome told her with a traditional bow.

"Oh dear, you don't have to go. You could…." Arthur stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder. Molly sighed and pulled herself together. "Just be safe love ok and write us so we know your well. You can come back any time."

Kagome gave her a smile and a large hug before picking up Kotastu. She walked over to Remus as the twins said their goodbye's as well. Once everyone was ready Fred and George each took one of her hands and with a tug on her belly button they were gone.

Kagome frowned as they arrived and she looked at the state of her shop. The door was completely gone. All the windows had been blasted in to just shards of glass. Stepping inside she let out a depressed sigh it was a horrid mess. Her shelves had been reduced to small splinters of wood and her charms were scattered all over the place either torn or half burnt. This would take longer to sort out then planned. The twins each placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

"Don't worry too much. We'll help rebuild." Fred told her.

"Thanks guys." She told them

"Come on if memory serves your loft fared better then down here." Remus told her. Leading the way upstairs.

He was right aside from the blasted door and a few burn marks on the wall the loft was mostly intact.

"Well it's not going to fix itself" Kagome told them with a halfhearted smile. Getting her wand out and starting on the clean-up.

The guys started to help out as well and they almost had everything up stairs completed before three official looking aurors apparated into the loft. Not recognizing any of the aurors in the group Remus and the twins stepped in front of Kagome. Kotastu hissed at the strangers in his home that was until Kagome picked him up and told him to hush.

"Kagome Higurashi." The lead one stated looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked very weary of their prescience.

"You'll need to come with us. You're under arrest as a suspect and for fleeing the scene of a crime." He told her with a much too happy glint in his eye.

As he motioned for the others to place Kagome under arrest. Remus noticed the tail end of a dark mark on her arm. These were not aurors. They were death eaters in disguise, meaning the dark lord had indeed herd about Kagome's abilities and was now officially interested in her. Weather to turn her and use her powers for himself or just to kill her. At this point he didn't know.

"That's Crazy!" Fred yelled at him not allowing the other two to pass. George stood with his brother neither of them moving.

"You will stand down or be arrested as well." He told the twins.

Kagome didn't know what to do but for some reason her gut was telling her these were not regular aurors. Something was just not right. Remus moved her further behind him.

"Kagome." He whispered quietly getting her attention "We'll hold them off you need to leave. I left my things down stairs, my broom is there take it and Make your way to Hogsmeade. Wait in a tavern called the Hogs Head. It looks like a ruff place to be but the owner won't let anything happen to you."

"But…." She started to protest.

"No… no protests. Not this time." He told her sternly before nodding to George who set off one of the twins famous smoke bombs. Kagome hesitated for only a second before taking off she heard a few more explosions and what sounded like fireworks. As she ran down the stairs and reached Remus broom. Still clutching on to Kotastu she took off with tears in her eyes. Not from the smoke but from the worry she held for her new friends.

**Poor Kagome. Things were not looking up as she had hoped. **

**Just what does the dark lord have planned for our heroine? For the answer to that you'll have to wait. **


	10. Chapter 10

She flew hard trying to gain distance on anyone who may have been following her. It was already mid-October and the cold night air was starting to chill her. She was tired and knew she couldn't fly much further. Spying a forest area she found a spot to land. Thankfully her time in the past had taught her what she needed to know in order to survive a night out in the woods.

Kagome quickly found a tree with low enough branches to hide herself and Kotastu. She crawled under and settled in for a very cold night. She wished she could make a fire but she didn't know how far behind her pursuers were and didn't want to give away her position.

She tried to sleep but the mixture of the cold air and worry over the guys kept her up. Where they hurt? Taken away? She should have waited till she met with the order before returning. Instead she was stubborn and pulled the twins and Remus into danger with her. Now she had no clue as to what happened to them and it was completely her fault. After a couple hours of trying to sleep she decided it was a pointless effort and crawled out of her hiding place. She set off on foot. She knew she had to be close by now and didn't want to be spotted.

"Ah choo." Kagome let out a small sneeze. Great she was getting a cold on top of everything too.

Kotastu burrowed more into her chest using some of his own energy to try and keep her warm. "Thanks Kotastu." She told him before sneezing again. Feeling completely worn out she hopped up on Remus's broom again not flying above the trees instead she hovered a few feet off the ground. Weaving in between the trees as she went.

After a few miles the trees gave way to a valley with a village in it. She smiled she had finally arrived at Hogsmeade. Getting off the broom she slowly crept through the town using back alleys to get around. She didn't know who to trust. Remus said she could trust the owner of Hogs head but other than that she felt like she was flying blind. After everything that happened she was feeling a tad edgy around strangers. Sneaking into Gladrags Wizardwear she took a cloak off the wall when the clerk was not looking She made sure to leave the appropriate amount of money on the counter as she snuck back out.

Putting on the cloak she lifted the hood over her head. She felt a little safer but only slightly so. She made her way into Hogs head and took a seat at a table way in the back. She was glad that there was not a lot of patrons. It allowed her to stay hidden somewhat. Kotastu peaked out of the cloak and sat on her lap. Kagome petted him to keep him calm and comforted. If she was honest with herself the action served to calm herself down as well. She felt venerable and terribly alone. She had always been part of a group, before the trips to the past she had Ayumi and Eri. Then it was Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. Even when she had moved here she was only alone for a short while before meeting the twins. She had made it here but what now. She had followed Remus's plans but he never said what to do when she arrived.

She pulled the cloak tighter around herself as she shivered a bit. Even though the tavern was warm she still felt cold. Kagome was jarred out of her thoughts when a gruff looking man approached her.

"You kagome?" he asked

Kagome sank back in her seat. Last time someone had asked her who she was she had been sent on this crazy path.

"Relax, Names Aberforth I own this place. was told you were coming." He told her.

Kagome nodded and looked up at him a bit. He frowned back at her. "You look terrible." He told her causing Kagome to scowl. "Follow me."

He led her to a portrait and opened a portal behind it. "This leads to a place called the Room of Requirement. It will have everything you need." He told her.

Kagome nodded "Thank you." She told him setting Kotastu down as they both made their way through. She noticed Aberforth did not follow.

He was right though the room was set up for exactly what she needed a hot bath and a warm bed were set up on one side. Kotastu immediately hopped up on the bed and fell asleep. She then noticed a small kitchen and dining area set up on the other. Inspection of the kitchen turned up enough food to last her for a while. Further down in another cabinet was all the medicinal herbs she would need for curing her cold.

Smiling for the first time since she left her shop she headed to take a nice hot bath. It was heaven cleaning the grime of the forest off. She soaked until her fingers became wrinkly then dressed in clean robes.

Heading to the kitchen she made herself some warm tea with the medical herbs making sure to drink all of it before joining Kotastu on the bed. Cuddling with Kotastu she fell asleep more out of exhaustion then anything.

Waking up somewhat groggy Kagome noticed a figure sitting near her bed she thought it was Aberforth so she didn't panic instead she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Aberforth?" she asked

The man laughed with a twinkle in his eye's "Afraid not dear." Kagome froze then looked more closely and began to notice the differences. If he wasn't Aberforth though how did he get in?

"I'm Albus, Aberforth's older brother." He told her before Kagome's thoughts could run too ramped. Kagome visibly relaxed. "Lemon drop?" He offered holding out the bowel of candies.

"No thanks." Kagome replied.

He retracted the bowel and happily ate one before continuing talking. "I've heard a lot about you Kagome." He told her "I know you told Molly and Arthur you wanted to be their when they told the rest of us at the order about things but with what happened time was of the essence."

Kagome looked up. He knew Molly and Arthur plus he just admitted to being a member of the order. A group Remus had told her she could trust.

"Fred, George and Remus. Are they ok? What happened?" She asked hoping he had news.

"All fine aside from a few scrapes. Their hiding out at the orders headquarters for things to calm down. Also quite anxious to know how you're fairing."

Kagome felt a weight had lifted off her shoulders. They were ok.

"We have more to discuss however for now let's get you back to your friends." He told her offering her a hand up off the bed. Kagome accepted his help then picked up Kotastu who was still asleep. "I've another order member ready to take you to them." He told her leading her out of the room of requirement.

Kagome collected her things and followed closely as this was not the passage she had used to come in. He lead her through a maze of halls until she reached the outside where they started headed to a forest. It was dark out meaning she much have slept through another day without realizing it. Once they reached the edge of the forest they were joined by an older woman who smiled at her with a kind face.

"Hello dear…Albus" She greeted.

"Minerva" Albus greeted back with a smile. "This is Kagome."

Kagome gave a traditional bow. "Kagome, Minerva here will take you to the others." Albus explained.

"Hold on tight dear" Minerva told her taking Kagome's hand and heading off to Number 12 Grimmauld Place


	11. Chapter 11

"Kagome!" the twins yelled as they ran and embraced her in a hug. Their yell however woke the sleeping panting of Mrs. Black who started yelling causing them to retreat to the kitchen.

A flurry of questions flew from them as they sat down at the table. Kagome Couldn't keep up thankfully Molly came to her rescue and hushed them as she pulled Kagome into a hug.

"We were so worried." She told Kagome before settling her down at the table and placing a steaming cup of tea in front of her. "Now drink up and I'll make you something to eat." She told Kagome then started her cooking before Kagome could complain or protest.

The twins took up either side of her while she drank her tea. She hadn't realized it until Molly said something but she was very hungry. In no time at all the food was in front of her and she had gobbled it down. Kagome felt much better after the home cooked meal.

"What happened after I left?" she asked the twins.

"Well the smoke bomb didn't last as long as we had hoped and once they realized you had left they tried to follow. We held them off for as long as we could before we had to retreat back here." George told her.

Kagome nodded "Where's Remus?"

Fred looked down at his lap. "He took a hit for me. He's patched up as best we could should be fine with some rest. He's upstairs."

Kagome frowned Albus had told her a few scrapes was all. She didn't know why he withheld this information but she knew she didn't like it.

"Show me." She told them then at their confused looked elaborated. "His room…I can heal remember."

They had forgotten because once she reminded them they were up and practically pulling her in the direction of Remus's room. Kagome barely had time to give a hasty "Thanks for the meal" to Molly.

When they reached the room Kagome motioned for them to stay outside in the hall. She wanted to make sure she wasn't distracted in the process. She knew all too well that if anyone would be distracting it would be the twins. Stepping inside she saw Remus in his PJ bottoms with no top. She cringed however when she saw the very large amount of bandages around his chest. Stepping over she pulled a chair next to the bed and took his hand.

Taking a deep breath she focused on sending the much needed healing energy though their linked hands. Closing her eyes she let the energy feel out and do its work. In her mind's eye she could see the wound healing and closing up not even leaving a scar. When she was done she opened her eyes and let out a sigh while slouching down in the chair a bit.

"Thank you." A soft voice told her. Kagome looked down taking notice that Remus was now awake. He must have woken up mid healing.

"No, thank you…and I'm sorry…If I hadn't.." Kagome didn't get to finish before Remus sat up and using his other hand silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"There is no reason to apologize I was there because I wanted to be." He told her with a smile.

Before Kagome could respond the door opened and a young woman with pink hair walked in with a tray of food. Her smile faded though and her hair turned gray as she saw the two. Hastily she put the tray down and ran from the room.

"Tonks! Wait!" Remus called after her jumping out of the bed and pulling on a robe. As he chased her out the door.

Kagome frowned she knew what the look meant. She had worn it on her face many a time when Inuyasha had chased after Kikyo. Kagome knew Remus was only her friend but clearly the other woman had no clue. Getting up she joined the twins in the hall way. Best let Remus handle it she would make amends later.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **** Coming up next Kagome officially meets the rest of the Order. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said she would meet the rest of the order. However I looked up a list to make sure I got everyone then decided that there were too many. If I'm going to do justice to any characters I had to pair it down. So only a few will actually appear. I think I've pick some good order members to introduce. I do have a plan to bring in the others later on though. **

The twins had shown her to her room. It was a nice room and she happily fell asleep as soon as dinner was done. She was still catching up in the sleep she had missed it seemed also healing Remus had tired her out a bit too. When she woke up for breakfast the next morning a lot more people had arrived Fred told her it was because they were going to have a meeting this morning and that she had been officially invited. She ate quickly then the twins showed her where the meeting was at. Before Kagome headed in though she pulled the woman from yesterday aside. She believed Remus had called her Tonks.

"I know we haven't actually met yet and we started off on a wrong foot." Kagome started "I just wanted you to know that nothing was happening with me a Remus. He was hurt protecting Fred and I was just healing him." Kagome knew she was rambling but she honestly wanted her to know that nothing had happened. "So maybe we could start over." Kagome finished and took a deep breath before holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

Tonks didn't quite know how to respond to the young woman in front of her. Yes Remus had explained everything to her last night. Tonks knew she had jumped to conclusions. She hadn't expected a lengthy apology from Kagome though. Plus the way she went about it was somewhat amusing.

"Of course we can start over. I'm Nymphadora Tonks though everyone just calls me Tonks." She told Kagome taking her hand. Which made Kagome's face light up in a smile.

"I'm so glad." Kagome told her.

"Well we better head in." Tonks told her with a smile of her own.

"Good idea considering their talking about me." Kagome commented back as the two headed into the living room which served at the meeting room for the day.

Stepping inside Kagome noticed there were eight other people already there. Molly, Arthur, Remus, Fred, George and Albus she already knew. There were others that she smiled too but hadn't been introduced to just yet. Kagome took a seat by the twins.

"I see everyone who could make it today is here, so let's get introductions done." Albus stated starting the meeting. "Everyone this is Kagome. She has recently been targeted by Voldemort. Kagome this is the majority of the order. There was of course a few who could not make it. You already know a few of us. Over there is Alstor Moody, Rebeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, and I'll assume you've met Tonks seeing as you came in together." Albus had pointed to each as he introduced them. Kagome Recognized Moody as the third person who had arrived to help her during the first attack. Hagrid had given her a very large grin and a wave. Kingsley and Snape and each given her a nod of their heads.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She told everyone.

"Pleasure to meet you too Miss Kagome. Though I must say I've no idea what that old Voldemort would want with someone like you." Rebeus told her.

"And that Hagrid is the reason for this meeting." Albus stated. "Some of you know but Kagome is not just a witch. She's also a priestess."

There was some looks of confusion and Kagome knew that question was coming before it was even asked.

"If I might ask Albus. What exactly is a priestess?" Kingsley asked.

Kagome spoke up to explain. "In Japan, where I'm from, there was a time period where demons over ran the country. To provide an equalizing force and to protect the humans the Kami's gave a few Monks, priests and Priestess some special abilities to fight off the demons. As the number of demons reduced so did the number of people with spiritual power."

Fred spoke up when she took a pause to continue the explanation. "Kagome's mum was a witch and her dad came from a long line of priest with spiritual powers."

George nodded to what Fred had said "Her powers are way cool too. She can heal and create barriers and…What was that last thing again?" He asked Kagome

"Purification, but that only works on being's with demonic power or energy. Though it can be used to break curses also. " She finished smiling a little at Georges complement.

"And we know this is true?" Kingsley asked Kagome frowned but understood why he was asking after all before the well she hadn't truly believed in spiritual power either.

"I've seen her barrier for myself." Moody spoke up "Thought it was wand less magic at first."

Tonks nodded too. "She also healed Remus last night. I saw him that morning and he was hurt really badly. When I came to bring him some dinner she had him all healed up like nothing had happened to him at all." Kagome smiled in thanks to Tonks support.

"Yes and that's precisely why Voldemort wants her." Snape spoke up.

"Severus what have you heard?" Albus asked.

Kagome was confused for a moment she couldn't help but wonder why this man would have so much information? Arthur leaned over and let her know quietly however.

"Snape is a former death eater, Voldemort doesn't know he's turned." He whispered to her. "That however doesn't leave his room."

Kagome nodded that she understood. He was playing double agent, she certainly wouldn't be the cause of outing him.

"The report of her barrier got back to Voldemort. After the others fled her shop." He reported and that much Kagome had already assumed. "At first he also assumed it was wand less magic which had him curious in her. Then however it was Lucius who tipped him off to the priestess thing. Apparently there was a rare scroll somewhere in his library that informed him of what a priestess was. That peaked his interest in her."

"So just what is it that he wants with her?" Remus asked not liking the idea of Voldemort being interested in Kagome.

"For now he wants to test her. See if she really is a priestess. Once he finds out she is, he wants to use her power for his gain." He informed anyone.

Kagome frowned. She didn't like the idea of being used. If this guy was one tenth the evil of Narkau she knew he would use force to get her to do what he wanted. She clearly remembered how Narkau would use people friends and family to Manipulate people.

"Well he just can't have her." Fred said simply.

"Of yes that's perfect well just walk right up to Voldemort and tell him no. Problem solved." Tonks teased.

Rebeus chuckled a bit and Kagome couldn't help but smile as well. Moody just rolled his one non magical eye and scoffed.

"All joking aside, we have to discuss how to keep Kagome safe." Arthur told them. "Now Kagome I know you wanted to reopen the shop but I don't think you can go back to Diagon alley."

Kagome nodded "I was hoping I could but apparently the last time I tried to go back they were waiting for me to show up." She admitted.

"You could always stay at the burrow." Molly suggested.

"As much as I appreciate the offer I don't want your family to become anymore of a target then it already is." Kagome told her. "I've accidently put Fred in George in danger once I don't want to do it again." She didn't want to put anyone in danger honestly but she knew in her heart that these people wouldn't let her deal with things on her own. No these people were like her old friends, they would help anyone in need.

"How about Hogwarts? Rebeus suggested. "I'm sure she could make a great teacher."

Albus sighed "As good idea as that sounds I'm afraid that might put Severus in an awkward situation should Voldemort order anything against her."

"We could move our shops to Hogsmeade." George suggested. "It would look natural to others leaving the wrecked shop and rebuilding elsewhere. Also it's still a safe area, with the school visiting there would be a natural reason for Order members to be there."

Kagome smiled she like his plan the best. She was safe and still got to keep her shop. Remus was nodding in agreement as well. There were a few other ideas Severus even suggested she stay at Number 12 place. Which Moody agreed with.

"Ultimately the choice is Kagome's" Albus said ending all conversation. Causing all eyes to turn to her.

"I think I like George's idea." She told everyone. "It will take a while before I find a suitable place for the shop though."

"I can look for you." Hagrid offered "Some of my friends are shop owners down there they might know of a place."

"In the meanwhile, you can stay here." Molly told her in a motherly way leaving no room for argument. "Arthur, the boys and I will keep you company."

The meeting went on for a little while longer and Kinsley told her that he would sort things out with the ministry before she opened up her knew shop that way she wouldn't have to worry about any legalities. When people where filtering out Kagome stayed behind. She talked small talk to those who came by but untimely she was waiting for Albus to be alone. Soon it was just her Albus and the twins.

"Can you guys leave for a little bit I want to talk with Albus?" She told them. They nodded and left but with curious looks on their faces.

Albus was too curious on what she could want but hid his emotions well. "What can I do for you Kagome?" he asked.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me about Remus." She told him flat out. "I specifically asked how he was along with the twins and you clearly said it was just a few scrapes. What I healed last night was very serious. Don't even try to tell me it wasn't because I've seen plenty of wounds in my day"

"Yes well I thought with the events you had been though you might stress yourself to much if you were privy to the truth of the matter." He told her.

Kagome wasn't sure if she believed that excuse. She knew she looked small and frail but that was not the case. She would make sure he knew it from here on out.

"I can assure you that it would not have." She told him before getting up and standing in a very authoritative manner that Sesshomaru had taught her. "From now on I expect to be told the truth of things weather you deem them fit or not." She declared before giving him a look Sesshomaru would have been proud of.

"Yes, of course." Albus told her. Kagome watched him for a moment before deciding that he had just said the words to pacify her. She would have to keep an eye on the half-truths he decided to tell. It would cause a fight to bring it up now so she would leave this conversation were it was at letting him believe he had achieved his goal.

"Thank you." She told him before leaving and joining the twins watching as they played a game of wizard chess.

**So I know that Albus fans will not be happy with the ending of this chapter. However Albus is famous for telling half-truths to everyone. I wanted it to be brought out. Albus is not as perfect as everyone assumes in the beginning he's a regular guy with faults and this just happens to be one of them. I'm not saying he's a bad guy because he's not this is just another side to his personality. **

**This chapter was much longer then my regular one's and I debated splitting it up but there really is no natural stopping point to split it at so you guys get lucky with an extra-long chapter. **

**Let me know what you guys think. Thanks to my constant reviewers. I love reading what you all think of every chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Her days at number 12 place started to from a routine of sorts. Kagome knew it would be a week or two before Rebeus found a place and Kingsley work out the legalities for her. So instead she busied herself with things to do.

In the morning after breakfast she helped Molly with the chores. Kagome was happy to discover through George that Molly already thought of her as one of her own.

Afternoons were spent either with the twins or Tonks. She loved the boys dearly but she needed some girl time every now and again. Something Tonks was happy to supply when she could drop by.

Lately in the evenings she spent her time in meditation. She wanted to store as much energy as possible so she could start working with Remus like she had promised.

They were going to have their first session tonight and currently the twins were helping her clear out a spare room so she had plenty of space. Remus anxious to get started had offered to help however she told him that he needed to relax before tonight. She had given him a cup of relaxing tea and set him up in the living room with a book telling him not to worry about anything. She knew that he would still worry but she hoped the tea helped a bit.

"So what is it you're going to do exactly?" Fred asked as he helped pile things into the closet.

"Just some to _Meditation_ start with." Kagome told them. For some reason she had yet to discover the twins had been asking a lot of questions.

"Can we watch?" George asked.

Kagome shook her head no. "Sorry guys it's a privet session."

George was quiet for a while before he spoke up. "You'll be safe though right…" He asked hesitantly before quickly rushing to explain himself before she got upset with him for asking. "It's just that I've noticed after you use a lot of power you tend to get really tired. You could barely stand after the barrier back at the shop then you went to be early and slept in late after healing Remus…"

"I'll be fine." She told him cutting him off. So that's what they had been so worked up about today. They were worried she was going to over exert herself. "I've been using meditation to store up extra spiritual energy."

Both boys relaxed at that piece of information. Kagome gave them reassuring smiles and they finished up the room just in time for Molly to call them down for dinner.

After dinner found both her a Remus back upstairs. He looked at her questionably when he noticed the large array of pillows on the floor. Kagome game him a large smile.

"No one ever said meditation had to be uncomfortable. Honestly it works better when you're relaxed."

Remus nodded not sure where to start. Kagome sat down and motioned for him to join her. "Just get comfy whether that's laying down, sitting or whatever is best for you." She instructed him. Remus sat down on the pillows and relaxed his posture.

"Good now close your eyes, I don't want you to even try and think about what I'm doing. Instead just relax and wait for more directions. Just clear you head ok."

Remus nodded closing his eyes and relaxing like she had said. He tried to clear his thoughts but he was nervous about what might happen if something went wrong. The last thing he wanted was to accidently hurt Kagome.

Kagome moved behind him then sat again she waited for him to relax but instead his shoulders were tense. She pulled some of her energy out letting it fill the room with a warm comforting felling. It took a minute before he finally relaxed. She softly reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders so help create a connection to his own energy.

As Kagome felt it out she noticed just how much work she had to do. "Remus." She spoke softly. He hummed in response. "I want you to think about how you feel when you change. I know it's hard but think about how it feels to be out of control." Remus pulled out of the meditation and Kagome sighed. She thought she might reach a snag at this point.

"I don't…" He started

"You won't." She interrupted "I know it's uncomfortable. Not being in control of yourself. Feeling like a puppet on a string. I promise I will stop the second I think anything is going to happen. You can end it too, just like you did now, anytime you feel the need to pull out."

She paused to let him think things over. He needed to make the choice for himself to continue or not.

"Please Remus. Trust me." She asked him.

Remus nodded and they started over. He relaxed quicker this time. "Ok Remus." She told him queuing him to begin. He thought about the pain, the fear, the worry over accidently hurting others. Then worst of all just like she had said, he felt what it was like to lose control. He physically shivered.

Kagome pushed her aura into him. She took hold of the feelings for him then used her energy to calm him again. She mixed her energy with his She imagined taking hold, taking control. Not of his natural energy. Only the energy of the toxin in his system. It fought back and Kagome knew she couldn't control it all. At this point however she didn't have too. She found that the toxin had some similarities to that of demonic energy. While she was not able to remove the toxin, she was able to purify the energy. There was too much for her to get everything done in this one session though. Once she felt she had a large majority of it she receded back out. Slowly leaving the connection she had made to Remus.

Remus felt her work. The negative emotions he felt at the start had faded away as soon as she had started working. He only felt them for a second or two at most. After that he felt calmer and more worry free then he ever had in years. When she started to pull away the warm feeling stayed with him. Opening his eyes he turned around to thank her and took notice of how worn out she looked.

"I didn't…" he said with an edge of concern.

"No, it's normal after using so much energy to feel tired I'll be fine with a few minutes rest." She told him with a smile. She scooted over to a wall and used it as a back rest. Remus mover over to join her.

"You don't mind if we stayed in here for a few minutes would you? I'm afraid I would worry Fred and George if they saw me this worn out. I kind of told them I would take it easy."

Remus chuckled a bit "Not at all."

Kagome gave him a smile. "So I was able to purify some of the toxin. Not all of it though, you will still physically change but you will have control now. I left some of my energy in your system as well, the healing ability it possess it will help with the pain. My energy won't last forever though so if it gets painful again let me know ok."

Remus smiled back very grateful for the gift she had just given him. "Thank you Kagome."

They sat in comfortable silence before Remus spoke up.

"You don't have to answer but…When you spoke about losing control…you talked like you have before."

Kagome was quiet for a while as she thought back to when Narkau had tried to control her through his incarnation. Then again when she really did lose control when Menomaru used a tainted shard against her.

"That's because I have. Twice actually, once a demon child tried to gain control over me. He almost succeeded. He had the ability to find darkness in a person's soul then use it to manipulate them. I could feel his presence in my mind. It was awful."

"I have a hard time believing there is darkness in you." Remus told her with a smile.

"Thanks, but everyone has at least a speck of darkness." She told him before continuing. "The time I really lost control of myself was with a demon named Menomaru. He had complete control over me. I…I was forced to attack my friends. It was the worst experience of my life." She was quiet for a while as she remembered what it felt like to attack Inuyasha the whole time screaming in her head for it to stop.

Remus pulled her into a hug for a moment neither needing to say anything else. Each understanding the other.

After a while Remus spoke up. "I didn't know their where so many demons still in Japan." He commented.

"There's not anymore their very rare." She told him

"You must be a trouble magnet then." He teased her.

Kagome laughed "Yeah that's what my friends used to tell me too."

**So I haven't done this in a while so I felt like doing so again. Answer time. **

** .Kora – Here you go I hope you enjoy! **

**Purplediamon- We'll get there soon. Thanks for the ideas**

**Spastic Freak- Thanks, I agree with you completely. **

**Fast Frank-Sorry I hope you still enjoy the overall story. **

**redangel2463-Yes he tends to do that. And thanks! **

**Guest- Thanks! I do plan on bringing in the golden trio and more of the main characters eventually. I however have always loved to bring out the smaller known characters. They are fun to work with. Also people are less upset if I accidently go a little out of character. **

**SilverontheRose – Your right Albus is a game player. I've always seen him as a very strategic person. It's not a bad trait **

**KEdakumi- Thanks I hope you like this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Kotastu...Kotastu!" Kagome called as she searched for her wayward cat. The feline had been gone a lot lately. Not that Kagome could blame him; being stuck inside the house was starting to weigh on even her nerves.

"Where did he wonder off to?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Who are you looking for Kagome?" Tonks asked coming up behind the young woman.

Kagome smiled, "Kotastu…he's been gone for a while." Kagome explained.

Tonks nodded in understanding. "Haven't seen him…Why aren't the boys helping you?" she asked usually Fred and George were attached to the young miko's hip. Even more so now that she had started her sessions with Remus.

Kagome smiled a sly grin. "I convinced them I was extra tired and needed to make a medicinal tonic." She explained "Which of course I am conveniently out of herbs for, so….. They are out finding them."

Tonks laughed "I see. Well in their absence I'll help you look."

The two looked for Kotastu for a long while before finally giving up. They settled down in the kitchen for some tea. Kagome wasn't too worried, after all demon cats were very intelligent.

"I wanted to thank you Kagome." Tonks told her.

Kagome looked up confused.

"For what you're doing for Remus." Tonks explained. "I fear that if not for you wouldn't have a relationship…At least not this soon anyway."

Kagome smiled finally catching were she was going. "Let me guess, he was distancing himself."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, I was starting to get really depressed over it to. Now though he's willing to give us a try at least. So for that I thank you."

Kagome just smiled not sure what else to say. Tonks filled the silence however.

"What about you Kagome? Anyone special in your life." Tonks teased. Kagome gave a weak laugh but her thoughts did shift to Inuyasha. He had saved her form the darkness of the jewel and brought her home. That was the last she had seen of him. The well had sealed after that.

Tonks sensed the change in her friend, "I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "No it's ok. Really I should just move on."

Tonks reached out and took Kagome's hand. "Want to talk about it?"

"He was…my best friend." Kagome started with a sigh. "Though not at first. He attacked me when I first meet him."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at this but continued to listen. "He was just ruff around the edges. A real softie on the inside though. We traveled for a long time together. Then I…got lost." Kagome told her, wanting to tell Tonks the truth without reveling too much.

"He found me though. He would always find me, so I knew he would. After he brought me home. I haven't seen him since. I don't think I'll ever see him again." Kagome finished with a small smile. It was nice to share with someone.

Tonks poured her more tea. "Well that just kind of sucks." She summed up jokingly making Kagome laugh.

A mewing sound was heard in the door way and Kagome looked over to see Kotastu.

"There you are." Kagome told him Kotastu turned to leave but looked back at her.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Kagome told Tonks.

The two followed the feline upstairs to the room Kagome had been using for her sessions with Remus. Once there Kagome looked down at the cat questionably. Kotastu proudly walked to the middle of the room and stopped looking back to make sure he had their attention. When he was sure that he did he let out a mewing sound that turned into a roar as he successfully completed a transformation.

"Oh my." Tonks expressed surprised.

Kagome smiled, so this was what he had been up to. She stepped forward and gave the now large feline a hug around his neck. "Good job Kotastu."

**So a little girl time in this chapter. A concrete paring for Kagome will be happening soon. Just too clear things up. This is happening during the half blood prince. I was unclear on that in earlier authors' notes and for that I apologize. **

**I've received several PM's about my spelling and grammar. I know it's bad and I'm trying to learn and grow. That is one of the main reasons I'm posting on . I want to practice my writing because I can't grow without practice. I welcome constructive criticism. Several very constructive reviews have helped me out. I appreciate them. **

**That being said, please be nice about it. The errors in my stories are made accidentally. I'm learning and am bound to make mistakes. There is no need to flame me and have name calling going on. So please stop. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers I truly love reading all your thoughts. The positive reviews far out way the negative and for that I am truly thankful. It's because of the support you guys give that I keep on writing. **

**I don't know how to go about getting a beta. I would like to get one so if anyone can help with that I would appreciate it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Her stay at Number 12 place last one more week before Hagrid had returned with the good news that he had found a shop. Unfortunately only one, meaning the twins were moving in with her. They had decided to reopen the charms shop seeing as Zonkos was already in town. The benefit however was Fred and George helping her with the day to day operations. Now she had time to expand into medicinal tonics like she had wanted to previously.

Which led to where she was currently collecting some wild herbs. Kotastu was playing with a leaf nearby. Kagome was more than happy to be out doors again. The crisp November air felt good as her cloak provided more than enough warmth.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone." A voice told her.

Kagome turned to look as who was there and smiled at Severus. "I'm fine, Kotastu is with me." She told him.

Snape eyed the cat, "He doesn't look like much protection." He commented.

Kagome smiled and Kotastu hissed a bit at the insult. "Not now he doesn't. However he's more than meets the eye."

"Really."

Kagome nodded and turned to Kotastu "would you like to show him?"

With a roar Kotastu transformed then pounced in front of Snape causing him to startle a bit. Kagome swore that if cats could smile then Kotastu was.

Severus quickly collected himself. "I see, well he should do I suppose."

Kagome laughed a bit then went back to her work, Snape watching.

"Are you storing medicinal potions?" he asked taking note of the herbs she was picking.

Kagome nodded "You could say that. I'm expanding my charm's shop to include tonics. I would have preferred to cultivate my own plants however I haven't had the chance to get a garden growing. With this chill in the air I'll have to wait for next spring if I want the herbs to grow right."

Voices further down the path caught his attention and he turned to leave. "Wait." Kagome called to him.

She quickly got up and reached in her cloak pulling out a charm she had made special for him. She had been keeping it on her when she went out not knowing when she would get the chance to see him.

"It's for both luck and safety." She told him. "As a thanks for helping everyone."

Severus eyed the gift then quickly took it and left down the path just before some students rounded the corner. Kagome wasn't offended by the quick exit, she knew that if the wrong person caught them being friendly then it would out him to the death eaters. One of his students could say something to a parent then he would be in trouble. She didn't want that.

Kotastu still in his large from picked up her basket and nudged her to get on his back.

"Fine worry wart well head home too." she told him while climbing on.

It was an outing day for the school so there were students along the path and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked faces of some of them as they went past.

There was a large group of students up ahead and Kagome couldn't help but wonder why. Her curiosity peeked she climbed down from Kotastu's back headed over. She arrived just in time to hear a blond young man yell insults at a couple of his peers. One of whom had red hair reminding her of the twins back at home.

"That's not very nice." She commented out loud.

The blond turned and snarled at her and seeing as she wasn't a proffer he felt a little more confident. "What do you care?!" he sneered.

Kagome shrugged "Personally I don't. My friend however really hates it when people are rude and mean." She told him as Kotastu Stepped up with a fierce growl. Managing to look menacing even with the herb basket in his mouth.

She chuckled a little as he and his friends ran off yelling for a Professor. Turning to Kotastu she gave him a gentle pat while taking the basket from him.

"Best change back now." Kotastu nodded and changed to his smaller form then jumped up on her shoulder. Kagome turned to the other teens.

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She told them.

The black haired youth stepped forward. "I'm Harry, this is Hermione and Ron." He introduced them all.

Kagome smiled and turned to Ron. "You're a Westley aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, how did you..?" Ron answered a little stunned.

"I knew it." She cheered to herself before answering his question. "I know your brothers, Fred and George. There back at the shop."

"The shop?" Hermione asked.

Kagome nodded "Yep, they moved in and have been helping me run my charms shop."

The group migrated back to town and Kagome led them to the shop. She entered with a smile. "Fred! George! I'm home!" the two turned and greeted her as well.

"I see you brought company too." George commented. "Hello guys."

"I'm going to take these to the back room. I have to get the first part started before they completely dry out." Kagome told them motioning to her herb basket.

"I'll help you." Fred told her taking the basket from her and following her to the back room.

George watched them go with a smile.

"What happened to the joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Just on hold for a while. We wanted to be here to help out Kagome." He explained.

"Who'd want your guys help?" Ron said sarcastically. To which George responded to by hitting him over the head.

In the back room Kagome sat at her work table mixing herbs. Fred stood nearby watching her work.

"So any customers when I was out?" Kagome asked.

Fred nodded "Just some girls from Hogwarts looking for love charms." He told her.

Kagome sighed, even back home at the shrine they had school girls coming specifically for love charms. "Did you tell them it's not like a love potion? They won't actually make anyone fall in love. Just a little luckier."

Fred nodded while hiding his own charm in his pocket.

"So…Anything I can help with?" he asked

Kagome shook her head. "Nope just about done."

"Want to go to Madam Puddifoot's sometime?" He asked in a rush.

Kagome paused in her work then looked up at Fred. Had he just asked her on a date? She thought back to her conversation with Tonks. Perhaps it was time to move on from Inuyasha. Try dating again.

"Sure." She told him with a smile. Fred grinned back at her.

Kagome finished up her work then set it aside. "How about we rejoin the others."

They both headed back out to the shop to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"And just what's so special about her?" Harry was asking. Apparently they three had been questioning George in her absence. She wasn't naive enough to think he was referring to someone else.

"I could ask the same about you. Just what's so special about a teenaged boy?" she replied very upset.

Harry turned to her not backing down while the other two at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. While Fred and George were bright enough to step back.

"I…." Harry started.

"You are a very lucky young man with very good friends that help you out." She finished for him.

"Don't let it inflate your ego into thinking everything revolves around you. Yes, you may be an important piece but not the whole puzzle."

Harry didn't know what to say in response to that. Kagome took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "If you have questions ask me directly. Don't talk behind my back." She told them before turning and heading to the living area of the shop.

**Here is chapter 15 I hope everyone enjoyed it**

**Guest- Thanks **** I hope you liked this new chapter. **

**stef – Yes I thought it was about time. **

**redangel2463- He did! I wanted him to grow a little. **

**emeraldmoon14 – I agree and I am also concerned about the end. I haven't decided if I'm going to change that outcome or not yet. **

**Silversun XD – Here you go hope you enjoyed reading**

**please update! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry had gone to her room to apologize. Kagome wasn't sure at first if it was on his own or if the twins made him. Half way through his apology though Kagome decided it was on his own. He was far to flustered to have been forced up here.

"I know your life's been hard Harry" she told him "I know that's part of why you think you have to shoulder this whole responsibility on your own."

He was quiet listening so she took that as a cue to continue. "You have a whole group of friends who want to help you. Let them."

Harry was quiet for a long while before saying anything. "I don't want them to get hurt because of me." He told her thinking of Sirius and Cedric.

Kagome nodded in understanding she had felt that way sometimes in the feudal era. "We both know that they are going to fight any way. So that gives you two options. One, Leave them behind to let them sink or swim. Two, Stay with them and let them help you. If you chose to stay with them then at least you'll have a better chance of protecting them."

They sat for a while Kagome was more than happy to let him think over what she had said.

"How do you know all this?" He asked after a while.

Kagome had thought he would ask something like that. She knew when the twins told her about Harry she might one day met him. Then during her stay with the order she had already decided that if they did meet she would tell him some things about the past.

"I protected a jewel once. Just a shard of the jewel had the power to increase a person's strengths tenfold. In its whole form it would grant the holder almost complete invincibility and any wish they wanted, but always with a price. " She heard him gasp at the thought of such power.

"Is that why Voldemort is after you?" he asked.

"No, The jewel no more. I wished it out of existence." She told him.

"But what about the price?" he wondered out loud.

Kagome sighed. "I can't see my friends anymore. I doubt they even remember who I am."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. If in the end of things he couldn't see Ron and Hermione he didn't quite know what he would do.

"Let's back up though." She spoke again "When I first protected the jewel I was a horrible mess. I wasn't even aware I held the jewel. I was born with it in my side. One day a Demon attacked me and quite literally bit it out of my side."

She continued to tell an abbreviated story of what she had been though. She paused when she reached the part about being trapped inside the jewel.

"When the battle was over we thought we had won that things were finally done. However even in death Narkau had one more trick. You remember how his incarnation had sliced me with the medio blade correct?" She asked then continued when he nodded. "Well the portal finally opened up pulling me inside of the jewel. I was trapped for a weeks, it was…horrible."

That was perhaps the worst experience of her life. She still sometimes had nightmares about it. She even feared the dark unlike when she was a child.

"Thankfully Inuyasha saved me. I wished the jewel out of existence and was transported home. I haven't been able to see Inuyasha or anyone since."

Kagome let a small tear fall but wiped it away quickly hoping Harry didn't notice.

"I really am sorry." Harry told her again "I didn't know."

"There was no way you could know." She told him "That's why you have to be careful when you go around playing mystery solver Harry. Don't judge at first glance. A persons past is not always easy. Often times they are very complicated."

Silence filled the air for a time while they both sat there. Then they both heard the noise at the door. Kagome looked at harry and motioned for him to stay quiet as she walked to the door. With no warning she yanked it open. The twins, Ron and Hermione tumbled down to the floor.

"Seriously, I expected it from Fred and George but you two also." She commented. Ron laughed nervously while Hermione started to apologize. She was interrupted however by Fred and George jumping up and sandwiching her in a hug.

"Our poor Kagome!" George exclaimed.

"Ahh get off!" Kagome yelled jokingly while playfully pushing them off of her.

**Chapter 16 is done. **** I wanted to have a moment between Harry and Kagome. I was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter 17. Please enjoy and review. **

**Kayko-san – Thanks I hope you like this chapter too**

**Jayne – Yes they are sneaky that way.**

**Alice Sakurai – They are very much the same. I like to think the difference though is that Fred and George have other siblings so there world is not small like the twins from OHC. ….Thanks for Following. **

**Silversun XD – Here you go please enjoy**

**GiggleboxGirlie – thanks I was hoping it would come across that way. **

**emeraldmoon14 – I have decided what to do with Fred in the end but to tell you now would ruin the story for you so…..Sorry.**

**redangel2463 – **** Your answer will be in the next chapter. **

**KEdakumi – Fate does put a lot in these too…. Also keep your eyes peeled for a one shot of Kagome/twins. I've had lots of requests for her being with both so that will be my compromise. It will be unrelated to this story but I will put one out soon. **

**Sugar0o – Shippo would either be very happy or very upset. **** I like your idea but harry wont resurface for a while. I like playing with the smaller characters. Also he's busy with Dumbledore. **

Kagome gasped as she woke from her sleep. Taking deep breaths to calm herself she slowly got out of bed. Then headed down to the kitchen to get a cool glass of water. It would seem that sharing her past with Harry a few days ago had brought back nightmares. Out the window the sun was just starting to rise instead of returning to sleep she decided to get some work done. She headed down to her work bench and started on the second part of making the Tonics.

It didn't take her mind off her current dream though. Not too long in to working tears she could not control started to fall down her face. Ignoring them she wiped what she could away and continued on. So focused on her work she didn't hear as a second person came down stairs. Not until he gently put her work aside and pulled her into a much needed embrace. Allowing her to finally let go and cry, her tears staining his shirt. She had always put on a brave face, never crying in fount of anyone before. Not even her own mother. It was comforting to finally share her fear and pain with someone.

She cried for almost a full hour before straitening up and allowing him to wipe away her tears with his sleeve

"Thank you Fred." She whispered to him.

"Anytime." He told her with a sincere smile.

*8*8*8*

"Welcome to…" Kagome didn't finish greeting her customer. She stared at the imposing figure having been warned about him.

"My, my what a tacky little shop." The platinum blond man scoffed at her. Kagome glared wanting to look confident but inside she secretly hope the boys would come home soon. She didn't expect it though. She had sent them to the other side of town near the shrieking shack to get some of the herbs that grew over there. Kotastu noticing the change in her demeanor came to stand next to Kagome. Not transforming due to the lack of space but ready to if needed

"What is it you want Malfoy?" she hissed at him.

"So the little priestess has been warned about me." He teased "Not that it makes much difference."

Kagome stood her ground, "Deliver your message." She demanded causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"And just how do you know I have a message?" he asked

"If you were here to attack you would have done so when my back was turned like the coward you are." She told him.

The grown up Malfoy frowned he didn't like when people where able to read him. He preferred to have the upper-hand. She was right he wasn't here for an attack. He wouldn't show his true face in an attack just yet. He wanted to have deniability, as it was several people on the street have already seen him enter her shop.

"You should keep your friends close little girl." He told her before dramatically leaving the shop.

Kagome stood her ground like Sesshomaru had taught her until she was sure he was gone. Only then did she fall to the floor in fright. Processing through what he was said she raised up in alarm.

"Kotastu!" she called. The Feline already knowing what his mistress wanted headed out to the front to transform and allowed her to quickly climb on his back.

Kagome didn't have to give any directions he took off into the air flying to where he smelled the twins scent.

"Oh kami" Kagome breathed out as they neared the shirking shack. Fred was holding off the last of the death eaters. George was bleeding from his side. Kagome was not surprised when the death eater retreated as she landed. She would worry about that later however. Right now George needed her help.

Reaching his side she quickly made work of healing his wound. It took only a couple minutes to heal. When she was finished Fred helped him to sit up and Kagome crushed him in a large hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She told him.

Kotastu gained there attention when he roared as the final death eater rode away on his broom. Kagome ordered him to stay seeing as the feline was preparing to take off after him. She knew what had just happened.

Severus had warned them at the order meeting that Voldemort was meaning to test her. She knew that she had just endured that test. She knew that without a doubt the death eater that just left was on his way to report that she had successfully healed George.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks were filled with tension. The Twins, especially Fred, was constantly watching over Kagome. She was fine with it at first however as the weeks went on she started to feel smothered.

She was grateful when Tonks came over for a visit. Even more so when Tonks asked her to go out shopping for some girl time. Fred protested at first not wanting Kagome to go out without him. Tonks however was quick to remind him that she was plenty of protection for the young priestess.

They went on an all-out shopping spree. Kagome took her time and purchased her Christmas gifts for everyone. She had a hard time shopping for Fred, she wanted to get something special. She was appreciative of Tonk's help. When they were done the two stopped for drinks.

"So how are you holding up?" Tonks asked.

Kagome sighed before answering. "I don't know who's been on edge more me or the boys. They are worried that someone's going to try and take me away. While I'm worried that one of you guys are going to be used against me."

Tonks nodded sadly. "I wish I could tell you not to worry about that…but I wouldn't put it past these cowards to try."

Kagome sighed again. "I feel like it's the calm before the storm." She told her friend

Kagome pouted a bit and drank some of her butter beer before changing the topic. "So how's Remus doing?"

Tonks smiled. "He's doing great. Though he did want me to ask if you guys could have another session when you come down to Molly and Arthurs for Christmas."

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

"So…You and Fred?" Tonks teased. Making Kagome blush.

"We haven't even had a date yet." Kagome defended. "He did ask but things got crazy."

Tonks nodded in understanding. "Well maybe you should ask him."

"Really, you think so?" Kagome asked nervously. She hadn't had the best of luck in the love department. Inuyasha, while he cared for her, had always ran off to see Kikyo and she had spent more time avoiding Hojo rather than talking to him.

"I do." Tonks said with a smile. It was because of Kagome that Remus was now open to a relationship with Tonks. So in return she wanted to do what she could to help make Kagome happy.

8*8*8*8

Fred checked out the window again to see if the girls were returning yet. George sighed at his anxious brother.

"Kagome is fine Fred." He told his twin.

"They've been gone a while though."

"If you're going to fog up the shop window worrying then you might as well clean it." Said George handing him a rag.

Fred threw the rag back at George who caught it with a smile.

"So when are you taking Kagome out on a date?" George asked. Fred looked over at his brother a bit surprised.

"How did you?" He started to ask

"Oh come on Fred. We've been together all our lives you think I wouldn't know when you like someone."

Fred shrugged, "We were supposed to go out already but then things got in the way."

"Then ask again." George said simply.

"I don't know she is kind of frustrated with me right now." He was making up an excuse and both brothers knew it.

"All the more reason to get out and relax a bit." George told him.

"Now back to work and before you know it your little girlfriend will be home safe and sound." He moved Fred away from the window and back to the front counter of the shop.

8*8*8*8*8

The next day Fred and Kagome still hadn't talked to one another. To George it seemed as though they were avoiding one another. He didn't know if they were just too nervous or if something else was going on but he wasn't going to let it continue for much longer. Both Fred and Kagome deserved to be happy. He would give them only a few more days then he was going to intervene.

**So I'm ending here. I know it's short and I plan on getting the next chapter out soon. Within a 24 hour period. Please don't fret I will continue. I simply wanted to get the first part out to my lovely reviewers. Thanks everyone for your support. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope this chapter turned out ok. Let me know please, Enjoy and review. **

**kayko-san- Thanks **

**Silversun XD – Update has arrived **

**redangel2463- Not too mean I promise…and thanks**

**emeraldmoon14- I didn't really like her with Inuyasha either.**

It was early in the morning when Kagome was shook awake. She was going to complain until she saw the worried face of Arthur.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked concerned. Kagome knew he wouldn't have come this early in the morning just for a visit.

"Quickly Kagome." He urged her as he turned around so she could dress.

"I'm hurrying what happened?" she asked again. He was frazzled and scared what on earth could have scared Arthur so badly.

"Charlie got burnt real badly." Arthur told her. Kagome didn't know who Charlie was but assumed he was close to Arthur.

"I'm done." She told him so he could turn back around. "Was he attacked?" she asked

Arthur looked at her stunned for a moment "No…no he works with dragons. His coworkers brought him to us when they didn't know what else to do."

Arthur then took her hand and Kagome felt once again the sickening feeling in her stomach before appearing in fount of the Burrow.

Once their Kagome let him led her to where Charlie rested on the family's sofa.

"Kagome! Thank goodness you're here." Molly said once she entered the room. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile before looking over at Charlie.

"Another son?" Kagome said lightheartedly hoping to break the bleak mood in the house.

Molly nodded "Our second oldest."

Kagome looked him over and grimaced a bit. It was bad. About a third of his body was covered in burns. There was a really nasty one across his face.

She took a deep breath and got to work starting with the worst burns then moving on to the smaller ones after. It took her a long while to finish but she was able to get Charlie healed completely. Arthur caught her as she slumped back.

It was at that moment the Twins burst through the door.

"Mum! Dad! Kagome's Miss….." the words died on Fred's lips as he spied Kagome worn out in his dads' arms. He rushed over and pulled her in to an embrace of his own.

"Don't ever just leave like that again!" He scolded her out of worry.

Kagome was too tired to protest instead just nodded.

"What happened?" George asked already calm. He had been just as worried as Fred was when they got up and couldn't find Kagome. Though seeing that she was safe was quick to calm him down.

"Your brother was hurt. Kagome helped him." Molly told her boys.

"Don't scold her too much. I was the one who rushed her out the door." Arthur finished.

"Fred take her up to Ginny's room for some rest ok." Molly told him seeing that she had fallen asleep again.

Fred nodded picking her up bridal style and brought her to the room like his mom instructed. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled up the covers. Smiling as she cuddled up to the blanket in her sleep.

"I love you Kagome." He told her before giving her a kiss. "If only I could tell you while you're awake."

8*8*8*8

Kagome woke up to the good smell of Molly's cooking. She stretched and let out a little yawn. She noticed she had company when a laugh meet her ears. She looked over and saw the man she had just finished healing. Charlie she believed his name was.

"Morning…Or rather Afternoon." He greeted her.

"Hello… It was Charlie right. I'm Kagome." She introduced herself while sitting up.

"Yep. Nice to meet you" He gave her a big smile "Fred was here till a minute ago I kicked him out and made him go eat something."

Kagome nodded "How long have I been out?" she asked

"Just a day. I woke up last night. Very surprised to find myself all healed up by the way. Even more surprised to find you as the cause."

Kagome smiled at him catching the compliment.

"I should be getting up or Fred and George are going to worry themselves to death." She commented.

"Nah, George's fine…..Fred now he might still be a tad worried. He was here all yesterday you know."

Kagome blushed

"You know I'm kinds of jealous that Fred found himself such a cute and talented girlfriend. If I wasn't engaged I just might try to steal you away." He teased her.

"He's not…we haven't…" She didn't quite know what to say.

Charlie laughed again. "Come on lets head down stairs so mum can fuss over you." He told her helping her out of the bed.

He was right Molly did fuss but she wasn't the only one Fred did too. He insisted on helping her to sit, watching carefully anytime she got up to move even ten feet away. Finally Kagome got fed up with it and decided to say something.

"I'm not made of glass Fred." She told him

Fred looked down blushing at being caught. "I'm just worried." He admitted not wanting to start a fight.

Kagome gave a small smile. "I know you are and that's sweet. However watching my every move is starting to become annoying."

"Ok." He did try and that was enough for Kagome. The rest of the evening went smoothly seeing as Christmas was only a week away the three decided to stay at the burrow for a few extra days.

Kagome had gone off to bed and the twins were up in there old room. George was reading. Well at least trying to read. He kept being interrupted by Fred who kept look at the door and sighing every few minutes.

"You have to talk to her Fred." He finally said while putting his book down.

"I know I do just…"

"No more excuses." George told him "I give you one more day then I'm asking her." It was a lie George wanted his brother to be happy but he couldn't think of anything better to give Fred a push then some competition.

"You wouldn't." Fred glared.

"Watch me." Challenged George. "One more day then I ask."


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow as they fought over the only open seat next to her at the breakfast table. Then just shook her head as Fred won and stuck out his tongue at George.

"You two ok?" she asked them as George took the seat across from her.

"Fine" He told her with a grin.

"Yeah just fine." Fred agreed though he wouldn't look at them.

"Ok then…" Kagome went back to eating her breakfast. She knew something was up but it seemed that neither was going to admit to it at the moment.

The remainder of the day continued on in a much similar manner. The two even fought over who would go with her to get Kotastu. When they argued for more than five minutes she asked Charlie to take her instead. She felt terrible that she had left him all alone for couple days and was eager to have her feline friend with her again.

They were gone for another 10 minutes before either twin noticed.

"Got everything?" Charlie asked as she loaded her bag of cloths. Arthur had whisked her away so quickly she hadn't thought to bring anything with her. She and the boys had decided that with Christmas so close they would just begin their visit a little early.

"I believe so." She said double checking. Once she was satisfied she looked back up at Charlie. "Do you mind if we ride Kotastu back? I don't want to get there too soon if Fred and George are still going at it."

Charlie laughed; He could clearly see what had his brothers at each other's necks. He also thought it was terribly cute that Kagome hadn't noticed that she was the case.

"Sure but are we going to fit?"

Kagome giggled, people always underestimated Kotastu when he was in his smaller form. "I wouldn't worry."

They headed outside and Kotastu easily changed into his larger form.

"Cool trick." Charlie mumbled making Kagome smile as she climbed on to the felines back. Charlie climbed up with her.

"Off to the burrow please Kotastu." She asked him. He gave a roar and took off into the air at a casual speed.

It was a leisurely ride to the burrow and Kagome enjoyed herself. When they landed however both of the boys rushed to help her down. Kagome however hopped off before either could. Charlie foreseeing the incoming argument kindly offered to take her things upstairs.

"You left without us." Fred complained.

"Yes, because you two were being blockheads. Just what is it with the two of you today?" She told him. There fighting had gotten on her nerves. She honestly didn't know what had gotten into them. Normally they got along so well it was scary.

Fred didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't say he was trying to keep George away from her. What would she think of him then? George wisely stepped back and greeted a now smaller Kotastu.

Not getting any answer she sighed. "Look, do what you want. Come find me when the real you re-inhabits your body."

She turned and started to head back inside. George leaned over to his brother whispering "Fix this now or your goanna leave the door wide open….Not that I mind. I'll be happy to walk right on through that door."

Fred didn't even respond to him instead reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand seconds before she made it through the door frame.

"Kagome wait." She turned to look at him taking notice of his blush and how he held her hand tightly yet gently at the same time. She couldn't help but think how right it felt to have him holding her hand. Causing herself to blush as well.

"I'm sorry…I just…I know I asked before but we never got the chance to…" He stammered and stuttered "Would you like to go out to dinner?" he asked quickly.

Kagome smiled before nodding yes. "Tomorrow at seven?" she asked causing Fred to grin like a crazy man.

"Sounds great." He finally let go of her hand and a blushing Kagome retreated upstairs to her barrowed room.

George stepped up behind his brother and gave him a pat on the back before slinging one arm over his shoulder. "Took you long enough."

Kotastu gave a mew of agreement.

**So my due to my lack of sleep you lucky readers get this chapter a day earlier then planned. As I'm writing this coming of a 48 hour sleep deprivation I sure hope it makes since and reads well. I edited a couple times so it should. Thanks to a reviewer who let me know that Charlie is not the oldest Bill is. Sadly I forgot all about Bill. **** Opps my bad. I have since corrected the error. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. As always please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome sat in fount of Ginny's bedroom mirror as the young girl did her hair. Hermione was applying makeup. Kagome was happy that they had come home for break that morning. It had been forever since she had a date she wasn't sure what to do with herself. She found she was becoming fast friends with both girls. Ginny was also feeling close to Kagome already and was more than happy for her older brother.

Aside from helping her with the physical stuff they also helped calm her nerves. She kept telling herself that there was no point in being nervous. It was just Fred after all. She couldn't help but worry though. What if things didn't go well? What if she was a complete ditz and he decided he really didn't like her? Maybe having a relationship would ruin their friendship? If Fred hated her would George hate her too?

"Stop chewing your lip Kagome." Hermione scolded "Now I have to reapply your lip gloss."

"Sorry." She said then was quite while Hermione worked.

"There, all pretty again." Hermione complemented.

Down stairs Fred was pacing with George, Ron and Harry watching him.

"He reminds me of one of those shoot the duck games at a carnival." Harry commented.

"What?" Ron asked with a confused look.

"Never mind, muggle thing." Harry told him as George walked over to Fred taking him by the shoulders and forcing him to sit down.

"Relax Fred; she'll be done in a minute." He told his brother.

"Yeah but why do girls have to take so long?" Fred asked

"It's some kind of mental torture thing they do I swear." Ron commented.

"Seriously Ron grow up." Hermione scolded as she and Ginny came down stairs.

"We came to tell you Kagome will be just another minute." Ginny told Fred.

George smiled then grabbed Ron by the arm pulling him up off the Sofa. "But I want to see Fred embarrass himself." He complained as his older brother pushed him into the kitchen.

The Girls looked to Harry who got himself up. The tree then followed out the room.

"Good luck tonight." Harry told Fred as he left.

It was only about 15 seconds between the time the five left and Kagome came down but Fred swore it was much longer. All his complaints about how long she took though went out the window as he caught a glimpse of her.

Seeing as they were headed to Muggle London for their date Kagome had decided on a blue sundress with a white sweater. Her hair was done up with some strands left down to curl around her face.

"Wow, Kagome you look nice." He told her causing her to blush.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

The date went very well. Fred took her to an Italian restaurant for dinner then for a stroll through one of the city parks. Kagome for her part was enjoying herself very much. Her worries from earlier were completely gone. Fred loved spending time with Kagome; He loved even more the sparkle that would come to her eyes as he made her laugh during their conversations.

They found a bench in the middle of the park the two took a seat. Kagome took the chance and leaned against Fred. He was more than happy to let her wrapping his arm around her frame.

"This was nice." She mused out loud.

"Was?" Fred questioned her use of past tense.

Kagome looked down at her shoes. She honestly hadn't meant it that way. It was just that Inuyasha had said that he cared about her then ran off with Kikyo. She wasn't used to trusting in relationships. She hoped the slip of her tongue didn't ruin things.

"I don't plan on letting this end Kagome." He told her placing a hand under her chin and turning her head to look at him. He knew what she was thinking; He has heard her and Tonks talking months ago in the kitchen at Number 12 place. Then when she told Harry her story it wasn't hard to put the pieces together.

"That Inu-whatever guy was a fool to let you go. I'm not about to make the same mistake." He wasn't about to let her doubt anything so early in their relationship.

Kagome started to cry silent tears; she wasn't sure if it was because Inuyasha was mentioned or if it was because of how sweet Fred was being at the moment.

"I'm sorry Fred… I" She wanted to be fair; she knew that seeing Inuyasha again wasn't going to happen. That she had to and wanted to move on. She wanted to be with Fred. However, she also knew that Inuyasha still had a piece of her heart.

Fred stopped her with a kiss then pulled away a bit their foreheads still touching. "It's ok, He was important to you. I don't expect you to forget him so quickly. We can move slow, as long as we have a shot at being together I want to take it. Kagome, I love you."

Kagome nodded. "And I care for you." She told him. Fred smiled he knew that was as much as he could ask for right now. He was more than happy to take it.

Kagome's own smile turned into a frown as Fred's face contorted with pain and he slumped over. Kagome caught him hugging him close.

"Fred!" She looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Unable to avoid the hex aimed at her. Seconds later she too was unconscious.

**Don't hate me! It was just too tempting to stop here. I promise the next chapter is coming out soon. **

**I know that it would have been sweet to have her say I love you back to Fred but she's just not there yet. She still needs to deal with and heal from her emotional trauma regarding Inuyasha. I didn't want that big I love you moment to come too soon for Kagome. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: ****redangel2463, fofafie, Silversun, XD, Valleygoat, GiggleboxGirlie, imimground, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, ShiTsukisan**


	22. Chapter 22

**So thanks to ****KEdakumi****'s Bribe cookie you get this chapter a day early. I hope you like it. **

"You're a prisoner girl so start acting like it." The older Malfoy sneered at her.

"Why don't you make me." Kagome dared him with a glare.

He raised his silver cane in the air and Kagome knew he meant to strike her with it. She wouldn't back down though. She had faced off with Naraku and hadn't flinched then so she wouldn't now. Not now when he could infer it as a weakness. No, she would save her fear and tears for later when she was alone.

She glanced over at the younger blond; he seemed to be fixated on his father's cane. She assumed reliving his own beatings from the crusaded object. She turned her attention back to her jailer daring him to strike her with her eyes.

"Lucius, that's no way to treat a guest, now is it." A voice hissed. Kagome eyed the snake like man as he entered the room. So this was Voldemort, He seemed to demand the attention of the others in the room. She could tell it was out of fear rather than respect.

"Don't you have a project to be working on Draco?" He sneered at the younger Malfoy who quickly scurried away.

"I do hope we can be friends." He told her as he sent a spell to undo her bindings. Kagome fought to avoid rubbing her sore wrists. She wouldn't answer him, and he wasn't expecting her too. They both knew she was nothing but a tool to him. He would use her because her abilities were unique. It was the only reason she was still alive.

He circled her as if placing her under inspection. When he looked her in the eye Kagome didn't back down.

"There is a fire in you girl. Let's see if we can dampen it down a bit." He told her tauntingly. Still she gave him no response, instead she continued her glare that would make Sesshomaru proud.

"Severus, take our dear guest upstairs to her room." Kagome didn't smile as her friend appeared from around the corner. He also kept an emotionless face on.

As they ascended the stairs she took a chance. "Fred?" she spat with fake hatred, the wall had ears and while she was desperate for information she didn't want her friend to pay the price for it.

"I wouldn't worry about your friend right now if I was you girl." He sneered at her. Kagome caught the hidden message though. She was alone here and she didn't have to worry about Fred he was going to be okay Or rather at least as okay as one could be after a death eater attack.

Severus led her to a room and locked her inside of it. He wished he could do something to help her but with so many people around it would be near impossible.

8*8*8*8

"Kagome!" Fred shouted as he bolted up from the bed. George was there in an instant along with Molly.

"Calm down Fred." George told him as Molly urged her son to lay back down.  
"Where's kagome?" Fred asked worry still clear in his voice.

George looked away not sure what answer to give his brother.

"We don't know right now, but your father and the others are out searching." Molly told her son.

"When you guys didn't come home we went looking for you. We found you knocked out in a park but we haven't found Kagome yet." George told him.

"Was there anything you remember?" she asked. She knew it was unlikely.

"We were just talking. Then…Some one attacked me from behind. Kagome she called something but then…I passed out. I don't remember."

"Well, find her Fred. Well get her back." George told his brother.

8*8*8*8

Kagome, for the next hour, tried every way she could think of to get out of the room they had spelled her into. All attempts failed some exits, like the window, where even rigged to give her a nasty shock if she came too close. It seemed it would take more than the lock picking skills Shippo taught her to escape from this one.

With a huff she sat down on the large bed in the room. She cradled her now burnt hand. It had been burnt in her last attempt to get at the window.

"Why don't you just heal it?" Severus asked as he brought in a tray of food.

Kagome sighed It was times like these that she wished she could "It doesn't work that way." She told him.

"Hn" he told her setting the food down.

"No, thanks." Kagome told him walking away from the tray. She had learned the hard way that eating food your kidnaper gave you was generally a bad idea. Besides it was the one small act of defiance she had left.

"Lord Voldemort wouldn't take you alive just to poison you to death now." He told her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "You, potions master, should know that there are side effects other than death to consider."

Snape sighed, he couldn't deny her that point.

8*8*8*8

Everyone was gathered around the table at the burrow waiting. They had searched and turned up nothing on Kagome. The only chance they had now was to see what information was brought to them.

They jumped when a silvery doe entered the room. "Malfoy manor." It told them before disappearing.

Harry however was caught by the appearance of the patronus. The voice of its owner sounded very familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"And now we make a plan." Arthur declared taking Harry from his wondering thoughts.

8*8*8*8

Kagome continued to hold out in her protest of the food for another two days. She hadn't seen Snape again since the first day. She assumed he had been sent away, this was Malfoy manner after all. Snape was not her jailer, Lucius however was.

Lucius she learned had a routine. She learned it well, he would come in the late morning hours early afternoon. Never in the evenings. At first he tried to sweet talk her into compliance. He soon learned that Kagome had a temper and it was not to be soothed with fancy words.

She easily got under his skin. After that first day the talk had turned into action as he tried to physically break her. She never cried out during the many hexes and beating he gave her. This only served to aggravate him more.

About thirty minutes after he left his wife would come to tend to her wounds. She was a caring lady. Kagome didn't understand why, other than her loyalty to her family, she was in a place as dark as Malfoy manner.

She had asked the same question as Snape had the first day. Why didn't she just heal herself? She seemed surprised to learn that Kagome's powers didn't work on herself.

"They were given to me to serve others not serve myself." Kagome had told her. Mrs. Malfoy hadn't responded. She had grown up in a world where you served your own purposes first. She didn't understand the concept of serving others without any gain.

Come Christmas day Kagome was weak from the lack of food and beatings that she couldn't leave the bed. Lucius hadn't come that day Kagome considered it his Christmas gift to her. She was more than happy to not see his face sneering at her.

It was later that evening when a proofing sound met her ears. She turned her head only to see that a house elf had entered her room. Not knowing just how to react she simply looked at him

"Miss….Miss Kagome?" He asked her hesitantly.

Kagome nodded. "I's Dobby Miss. Friend Harry Potter sent me to get you miss." He told her and for the first time in days Kagome smiled.

Dobby smiled back then gently climbed up next to her and took her arm in his.

"Can Miss hold on?" He asked Kagome nodded and griped his arm as best she could. Dobby noticed it was weak and made sure his own grip on her was tight. With a snap of the elf's fingers they were gone from Malfoy Manor.


	23. Chapter 23

Fred held on to Kagome and watched as his mother worked on healing her. Molly had originally tried to shoo him out of the room but he was determined to stay. She finally had given in. Fred frowned at the state Kagome was in. She looked extremely fragile at the moment. His fists clenched he could have prevented it. If only he had been stronger and not passed out he could have protected her. Molly finished her work and gave her son a smile.

She was asleep, had been ever since Dobby brought her home. He was sure she needed it. He just wished that by hold her he could take her pain away.

"You're ok?" she asked him softly her throat was raw from the lack of fluids in the last few days.

Fred looked down her scratchy voice interrupting his thoughts. He not sure when she had woken up but he was glad for it all the same.

"You're asking me if I'm ok." He scolded her lightly.

Kagome nodded, she hadn't seen him since the attack. She had been worried. She didn't know if he had been hurt or how bad. "I was worried." She whispered to him.

Fred smiled sadly it was one of the many reasons he loved Kagome. It was a life and death situation and she had been worried about him instead of herself. Fred looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He told her quietly "I…"

Kagome stopped him by placing her other hand on top of his. "It's not your fault." She told him. Fred nodded but she wasn't sure he believed her. Kagome tugged on his arm causing him to look at her. She gave him a look that clearly told him again it wasn't his fault. Fred finally caved and gave her a smile.

8*8*8*8

Molly buzzed around the kitchen preparing a light meal for Kagome. She made a chicken broth and a light sandwich. She hoped it helped the young girl resting upstairs. Remus and Arthur came in just as she was finishing. Dobby following behind them, they had been debriefing him on his part of the rescue.

"How's she doing?" Arthur asked his wife.

Moly sighed. "She's severely burnt in several places, a couple broken ribs and a lot bruises. Also she hasn't eaten anything the whole time she was gone. I was just about to bring her something."

"Dobby will take it" the elf offered. Molly smiled and handed him the tray. The elf snapped his fingers and was gone. Molly supposed to Kagome's room.

Remus winced at the report and silently wished he could run up there and heal her like she had done for him months ago.

"She hadn't eaten?" Arthur questioned "surely they would have feed her if they wanted her alive."

Molly shook her head again. "She told me she refused everything. She didn't want to chance them putting anything in it."

"That was probably a smart idea. I wouldn't put it past them to try a truth serum or something more drastic to get compliance."

The adults sat in silence as three sets of feet quietly headed back up the stairs.

8*8*8*8

The golden trio stood in the hall of the upstairs quietly each thinking over what they had heard about their new friend.

"I'm glad you suggested sending Dobby Harry." Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "Imagine if we hadn't."

"Not sure I want too." Harry commented. Nothing more was said between the three as they silently went to bed.

8*8*8*8

Kagome looked over the elf as he appeared in to her room. She gave him a large smile.

"Hello Dobby." She whispered to him. With his larger ears he heard her clearly.

"Hello Miss. I've food for you." He told her. Fred detangled himself from Kagome and helped her sit up on her own. Kagome still winced a little bit in pain as her ribs protested the unwanted movement. Then Dobby set the tray in front of her. With his short height he had to climb up in the bed to set it down properly.

Kagome wanted to devour the food quickly but she knew better than to do so. Instead she sipped in the broth and nibbled on the sandwich. Even with slowing herself down she finished in a quick manner of minutes. When she was finished Dobby started to clear away the dishes. She smiled at Dobby she had wanted to talk to the elf.

"Thank you Dobby." She told him much more clearly now that the warm broth had soothed the ace in her neck.

"It's just a bit of food miss." Dobby told her.

Kagome shook her head it wasn't the food she was thanking him for. "No, for coming to get me. Thank you." She told him then carefully leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Dobby stuttered not sure how to react. Turning a deep shade of red he made a quick exit from the room.

"I think you may have given him a heart attack Kagome." Fred joked. Kagome smiled glad that he was joking again.

**fofafie - **** Yay for Dobby**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki- I debated for a while on what I wanted his reaction to be I hope you enjoyed it. **

**redangel2463- I love Dobby too.**

**Silversun XD- I hope you enjoyed it. **

**KEdakumi- I loved my cookies! I hope you liked this chapter just as much. **

**BiGrEeD- Thanks glad you like it. **

**sugar0o- Yes Shippo would be very upset. I've always seeing it as a mother son relationship but I can also see a brother sister thing too. **

**Valleygoat- **** Thanks for the review. **

**GiggleboxGirlie – I love Dobby and wanted him to get to play hero. **

**Lorelei evans - **** yay for Dobby! **


	24. Chapter 24

Fred was constantly by her side for the next few days. Kagome didn't mind, however she did remind him to back off a bit from time to time. She wasn't used to so much attention from someone who cared about her. Sure her mother and Molly would fuss but with Fred it was different.

Fred had told her that he loved her. With Fred the way he looked out for her, cared for her, was sweet and endearing. The first night she had woken up in a fit. She had dreamed that she was still at Malfoy manor. That being rescued had never happened. Fred was there to calm her down. Telling her it was all just a dream that she was safe. Then held her until she fell asleep again. He brought her flowers to make her room brighter. Tried to make her favorite oden for her dinner, tried being the operative word. He hadn't let his mom help and it turned out awful. He ended up finding a Japanese restaurant in London and made the trip to go get her some.

Inuyasha never truly said I love you to her. He had occasional moments were he would show he cared. Inuyasha would never openly fuss over her health. He was very much a suck it up, rub some dirt in it and move on type guy.

She had spent several years, just having to deal with it. Thanks to Fred she was starting to see that the alternative to "sucking it up" was much nicer. Had Inuyasha truly loved her? Kagome knew for certain that she was at the least a best friend to him but she was starting to question love.

Fred had filled her in on what had happened while she was gone. Snape had told them that she was at Malfoy Manor, they were trying to figure out a way to get her out when Harry suggested they ask Dobby. He told her how the house elf used to work for the Malfoys before getting freed and taking a job at Hogwarts. When Harry asked Dobby to go he was happy to do so as Harry had been the one to free him from his previous service. Fred said his only regret was that they had to wait till Christmas to get her. Dobby had said that it would be the one day that the manor would be empty as it was tradition for the family to take a trip on that day.

The others had come to visit and Kagome had given them there belated Christmas gifts. She had brought them over the day Charlie had gone with her to get her things.

George and Ginny was her first visitor he had brought up his chessboard they had great fun playing. He was very pleased with his gift of a new joke book. Ginny was given a hair comb to wear at special occasions. She was very happy to have something nice.

Harry Ron and Hermione were next to visit. They chatted and opened their gifts. For Hermione she had gotten a new atlas one that magically updated itself, Ron got a new broom, And for Harry she had a set of handmade seals for him. She explained how she had already charged them with her energy and how they worked. All three thanked her for the gifts.

For Remus and Tonks she had arranged for them to take a vacation to her family shrine anytime they wanted. A sort of mini vacation, Her mother had already agreed to it and was more than happy to play host. Tonks was excited to have some alone time with Remus.

Molly got a new set of kitchen pans, which she used later that night with great delight. Arthur was given a two muggle radios, one he was able to pull apart tinker with the other he was told to keep together. He thanked her and immediately went to off to "play".

Charlie was given a healing balm for minor wounds and burns. He also offered to take the remainder of her gifts to Hogwarts for her. He would get them to Rebus who would distribute them out to the other order members who were teachers.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Harry at her door. He was dressed to travel as his break was ending and they had to go back to school today. He had come at one of the rare moments that Fred was gone. She had coughed just once and he had insisted on making her some tea.

"Hello Harry." She greeted him with a smile.

He was fidgeting something she had noticed the first time he visited at well. Kagome patted the bed and Harry sat down next to her. She pulled him into a hug like she would with Sota or Shippo. Harry reminded her of them often and she found herself wanting to care for him like a younger brother.

"What's on your mind?" she asked knowing there was something.

Harry sighed Kagome had always been able to read him well. "I'm sorry." He told her quietly not looking at her.

Kagome frowned knowing where his thoughts were going. She had the same problem once, taken on some sort of responsibility for everything Naraku had done. She had at one time thought that she shared some of the evil half demons guilt. She knew now that she hadn't but at one point in time she almost let the thought drown her.

"Don't." she told him causing Harry to look up at her.

"Let me ask you something Harry. You remember me telling you about Naraku." She paused then continued when harry nodded. "Do you blame me for what Naraku did? Because at one point I did"

"No! of course not Kagome!" Harry declared quick to defend her from herself. Kagome smiled.

"Then why are you guilty for what Voldemort does?" she asked him. Harry looked down again thinking over what she had told him. Kagome gave him another hug and a warning. "Don't go down the road Harry it's a dark path. Voldemort is his own person who makes his own mistakes and choices. You're Harry and just Harry."

Harry smiled up at her. Yes he looked up to the headmaster as a mentor but Kagome was quickly becoming a part of his makeshift family almost like the mother he never knew. He didn't know if she felt the same but he hoped she did. If Sirius was still alive he might have made the move to get them together. As it was he was happy that she had found Fred to take care of her. He gave her one last hug before getting up. Kagome wished him well at school as he said his goodbyes. As harry left with Molly and Arthur he caught a glimpse of her waving to him and the others from her window. He waved back and silently hoped she made it back into her bed before Fred caught her up and about.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Guest, Purplediamon, EgyLynx, Jacob's Reneesme, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, Sugar0o, koneko-chan, GiggleboxGirlie, Valleygoat, Silversun XD, KEdakumi, redangel2463, and Lorelei evans**


	25. Chapter 25

"Fred Stop! I'm sick of that room! I'm going down stairs and you can't stop me!"

"But Kagome…"

The Remus and George who were already in the living room shared a small laugh as Kagome soon came down the stairs and took a seat on the couch with a pouting Fred not too far behind. Kotastu happily jumped up on to her lap.

"Good to see you out and about Kagome." Remus greeted her.

"Thank you Remus." Kagome smiled back while Fred huffed with annoyance.

"Oh, I just remembered. Tonks said a while ago that you needed another session." Kagome commented.

"I wouldn't want to slow your own recovery down." Remus told her sincerely

Kagome shook her head at him. "I've done nothing but rest these last few weeks I've stored more than enough energy to last for a while."

"Kagome you really can't be using your energy right now." Fred tried to persuade her not realizing his use of the word can't.

Kagome's eye twitched as she tried to bite her lip. She knew Fred was just concerned for her and that he didn't want her to over exert herself but she was reaching a limit to his clinginess.

"Really you should still be in bed." Fred contained not noticing Kagome silently fuming. Thankfully for Fred, George did notice.

"Fred. Shut up and come with me." George told his twin pulling him up by his arm and dragging his out of the room.

Remus let her take a few breaths before saying anything else. "Really we don't have to have a session so soon." He told her slightly understanding Fred's worry.

Kagome sighed but gave him a reassuring smile anyway. "I'm fine. All I really need is some fresh air and I'll be right as rain."

Kagome stood up. "Actually I might just do that now since George has Fred distracted."

"Well, be sure to bundle up and bring Kotastu with you" Remus reminded her. He was not going to be the one to tell her no. At least not right now.

Kagome nodded back to him as she grabbed her cloak and headed out the door Kotastu following behind her as she went.

Fred and George reentered the living room right after Kagome left. Fred scanned the room before moving to dart after Kagome not wanting to leave her alone. Both George and Remus stepped in his way.

"Remember what we just talked about Fred." George told his brother. "You can't keep treating her like she's made out of glass. You'll just push her away."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Besides if you continue to smother her like that then you're likely to get hexed."

Fred let out a huff as he plopped down on the couch and pouted much like earlier.

Kagome wasn't gone long, returning in a much better mood then when she left. She came in the back door to help Molly with making dinner. Fred was slightly less fussy with Kagome later that night haven taken George's and Remus's advice to heart. He didn't even complain as kagome worked with Remus the next day in one of their sessions. Though he did stay put outside the door to the room they were using.

Day's once again settled into a routine. Kagome spent time helping Molly with the house and spending time with the twins. They spent one more week at the Burrow before heading back to their shop in Hogsmeade.

It didn't take long for Kagome to notice a difference in the twin's routines at the shop. They seemed to have reset there times around Kagome's there was always one of the two with in ear shot of where ever she was at. Fred was quick to volunteer himself whenever she needed to head out some were also.

Kagome's first thought was to yell at the two. She however chose a more devious route. She hadn't raised a fox kit without learning a few tricks of her own after all. Setting up her trap in the workroom she went to the far wall away from the door and picked up a rather large book. Stepping up on her small ladder she let the book fall with a very loud thump to the floor. In no time at all the twins sprang into the room thinking she had fallen. Only to tip over a bucket full of her special made hiccupping potion right on top of their heads.

"Kag...hic…ome" George wined at her as she roared in laughter.

Fred just smiled between his own hiccupping happy to see Kagome laughing again.

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to my reviewers. fofafie, EgyLynx, Purplediamon, fallingyuki, GiggleboxGirlie, redangel2463, Ariz0na-Sky, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, Silversun XD. **

**I've been gone for so long I wanted to apologize by having a quicker update this time. **

After Kagome's hiccupping trick the twins relaxed a bit more. They still didn't let her go out on her own but they did occasionally leave her by herself at the shop. Kagome was happy they had relaxed. It seemed as though things were going back to normal. Well, is as normal as one could get with a maniac out to get you.

She even had a more successful date with Fred. They had finally gone to have that drink at the Hog's head. Aberforth was the same grouchy self as the last time she had seen him but having traveled with Inuyasha she also caught on to the happy glint in his eyes. Kagome found Fred to be both charming and witty the whole time. She felt something she truly hadn't with Inuyasha. Safe, cared for, and dare she think it loved. She was starting to distinguish between the school girl crush she felt for Inuyasha and the raw emotions she felt for Fred.

Kagome's shop became more popular. People were coming by in droves if only to see "the girl that got away." Kagome chuckled at the "name", gossip seemed to fly around faster in the wizarding world then it did in the warring states era. At least in the past the name Shikon Miko was said with some form of respect any curious gaze was saved for when people thought she wasn't looking.

Here in the wizarding world people openly gawked, stared and whispered. The way people where passing the story around she expected herself to have battled hundreds of death eaters as she bravely fought her way out of some dark cavern. She wondered how Harry dealt with all the attention. She would ask about it in her next letter to him.

Kagome looked up from her work when a tapping on the bedroom window caught her attention. It was an owl she didn't recognize. With some curiosity she opened the window and took the letter from the bird.

It was a picture sent to her directly. Kagome seethed in anger and would have torn the thing up if it hadn't done so itself. No doubt bewitched to do so after she had seen it. Kagome could hardly remember the last time she was this angry, frustrated and scared all at one time.

Later that night found Kagome sneaking out of the shop so as not to alert the twins. She paused at the door way looking back silent tears falling.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice." She told no one while hoping that George and especially Fred would forgive her for what she was about to so.

Quietly she headed down the road where she took off on her broom. She rode with a speed she hadn't seemed to possess before landing in front of a large manner and roughly banging through the door.

"Where are they?!" She demanded of the blond couple as they sat in the living room reading as if it was just another night. Her sadness form earlier turning into anger

"I see you got my owl." Malfoy told her with a smirk. Kagome ignored the comment and sent him a glare that had Narcissa sinking back into her chair as she looked between Kagome and her husband obviously not aware of what had happened.

8*8*8*8

"Kagome?" Fred called as he knocked on her door. "Kagome it's time to open up down stairs."

Fred waited another minute before knocking again worried, Kagome was never this late. She was normally the first one up.

"Mew." Fred turned his attention to Kotastu now knowing something was wrong. The cat slept with Kagome every night. He shouldn't have been able to get out of the room if Kagome was still asleep. Opening the door quickly he froze when he saw the bed not even slept in.

"George!" he yelled to his twin who bolted up the stairs.

"What?" He asked once he made it.

"Kagome's gone." Fred told him with a pale face.

8*8*8*8'

Kagome sat impatiently at a large table with a plate of uneaten breakfast in front of her.

"Come now my pet you must eat something." Voldemort cooed from across the table.

"Where's my family." Kagome demanded.

"Still so much fire," he commented. "They'll be joining us soon."

Kagome still didn't eat but sat in silence as she waited. A few moments later her mother and Sota entered the room escorted by Malfoy.

"Mama! Sota!" Kagome called to them as she flew from the table over to where they were.

"Kagome!" they called back. The family cling to each other before Voldemort appeared behind Kagome and pulled her away. Her mother reached out to grab Kagome back until Malfoy raised his wand to her.

"You see my dear. I found where the mistake was made last time you visited." Voldemort told her. Kagome took a step away from him with a glare watching as her family was again escorted out of the room. Catching her mother's eye as she tried to convey her love and not show her fear.

"This time no matter what those fools of Albus's do you have an incentive to stay. Also incentive to do as I wish. You see I brought them both but I truly only need one. "

He walked over to the table and pulled out the chair she was sitting in previously. Kagome glared at the chair but sat all the same. She couldn't risk her mother or Sota she would just have to comply with what he wanted for now. Even if she wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face.


	27. Chapter 27

**redangel2463 – Sorry for the Cliffy. Here's an update for you**

**fofafie – Yes, Voldy is a meany. **

**fallingyuki – I completely agree and thank you. **

**Sugar0o – I agree with just about all of your points. Kagome is strong, her weakness though is she doesn't always see it in herself. A lot of your concerns are answered in this chapter.**

**In regards to your question to her mother. I honestly believe Kagome got her bravery from her. Her mother was staying strong and not putting up a fuss for her children's sake.**

**Silversun XD – Thanks for the Review!**

**Ariz0na-Sky- Very true. **

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki- She does get caught a lot but Kagome's a trouble magnet. **

**EgyLynx- Thanks. Here is what's next. **

Voldemort was much more watchful of her this time around. Where ever he went she went. It also seemed to Kagome that he enjoyed showing just how much control he had over her giving her insignificant orders when his subordinates where around.

Kagome found herself pushing the limits to see just how far she could go. She followed the orders he gave her but she went about them slowly or so exactly that it was wrong. Sometimes just outright doing things wrong on purpose. She flat out refused to listen to Malfoy.

She knew that she could put up a good fight and be much more defiant if she wanted to. She may have been cut off to the past when the well stopped working but the training her friends had given her for the final battle was still with her. Kagome new that when compared to Sesshomaru or Narkau, Voldemort was just a child with a stick.

The problem however was Kagome didn't know where they were keeping her family at. While she may have been trained to fight her mother and brother where not. All her captor had to do was send a message though that dark mark of his and her family would pay the price long before she could reach them. It was a low dirty move that kept her somewhat in line with what Voldemort wanted. She wouldn't risk her family.

Currently she was fetching tea for the dark lord. Another one of his trivial requests that had no real meaning other than to prove that she would, for the time being, comply.

Kagome let the leaves sit for just a short while not long enough to make anything more than hot colored water with no taste. Then poured a large amount of sugar in the cup. She smirked at her work while intentionally forgetting to put the snacks on the tray that she was supposed to bring as well.

"You know he'll just hex you for that." Snape told her. He was currently her acting guard while out of Voldemort's sight.

"Don't care." She told him. "I might be forced into this because he has my family but that doesn't mean I won't still defy him were I can."

She caught the sad look of sympathy he sent her way and chanced having a real conversation with him. "Are we alone?"

He nodded to her and she continued. "Tell the others not to come."

Snape looked at her with surprise. "What?"

"Tell them not to come. Not unless they already got my family out first." Kagome was determined she would not flee just to let her family get hurt. "I came here on my own and I will stay here until they are safe."

Snape let out a sigh but nodded. His friend was stubborn this he knew. He would deliver her message even though he knew the others would be mad at him for it. He watched as she picked up the tray and started out. She stopped next to him her head was down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"And tell Fred...If I...When I get back I have something important to tell him." She whispered before looking up with a determined face that he knew was a mask for what she truly felt at the moment.

Snape could not help but admire Kagome's strength as he watched her deliver the now cold beverage. Cringing slightly as his prediction about the hex came true. She didn't scream or cry out. Instead just took the hit sending a glare afterword.

He worried for her as Voldemort sent her a smirk he knew all too well. He wanted to break her spirit, turn his strong willed friend into nothing more than a puppet for his own personal use. Snape knew he would use her family to do it.

8*8*8*8

"She said what!" Fred yelled not a second after Snape finished delivering the message.

"Dear calm down." Molly told her son as she and George each grabbed an arm and pulled him back down to the seat between them.

"Snape are you actually telling us that she asked not to be rescued." Remus said through gritted teeth while he held tightly to Tonk's hand.

Snape sadly nodded. "If we tried she said she wouldn't go. Not unless she knew her family was safe first."

"This is all bull." Fred growled he stood up and left the room with a slam of the door. Not sure where to go he staked out of his parents' house and stood in the back yard. George found him there moments later.

"It's ok to be mad Fred, but try not to be mad at Kagome. It's not her fault." George told his brother.

"She just left! How could she just leave without a word?! Nothing…one day she's there the next she's just gone! Did she not think about what this would do to me…us?!"

George sighed but let his brother rant. To be honest he was a little upset himself but knew that his anger would not make the situation any better.

"They have her family Fred. Can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same thing if they had Ginny or Mum?" George asked.

"No…" Fred admitted starting to calm down "But she could have said something. We could have found a way too…"

"To what Fred? We both know that, if she hadn't gone, they would have killed her family before we could have found them." George rationalized.

They stood silently for a long time before Fred did the one thing that he would only do in front of his twin. He cried, truly cried. George simply held him knowing it was something that his brother needed at the moment.

Molly watched her sons from the window also crying along with Fred. A mother after all is only as happy as her saddest child and right now her heart was breaking along with Fred's. Arthur stood by holding her hand.

"What your saying is that if Kagome leaves or doesn't do what they want then her family pays the price." He surmised.

"Then we get her family out first." Remus declared. "After that we can work on getting Kagome back."


	28. Chapter 28

As days turned in to weeks and weeks into months before anyone noticed it was already early May. The Order soon discovered that finding Kagome's family was harder then it first sounded. Voldemort knew they were his only leverage with her and was very careful to move them often. The two were never in one place for long. At times it seemed as though they were missing the family by just minutes.

This frustrated Fred to no end. He was up for days in a row trying to find any lead to where the family was being kept. He had long forgiven Kagome for her part in everything. He understood that family came first to her. That if the roles were reversed he would have done the exact same thing.

George and the others did their best to get him to sleep and keep food in him but it was hard. Fred had all but hid himself in his room. At first no one knew exactly what he was doing. Arthur finally went up to his sons room and discovered that Fred wasn't just sitting around.

Owls were coming at all times of the day with letters and other information. Fred had become obsessed with his own personal mission to help Kagome. He became short with everyone that even tried to talk with him. Getting upset easily, snapping at people. He had even managed to get upset at Kotastu who was simply trying to keep him company.

If saving her family was the only thing Fred could do for Kagome then he was determined to do just that. He couldn't see anything else at the moment.

8*8*8*8

George watched as his mother put down another try of only half eaten food with a sigh.

"That's it." George stated with a growl. Then turning towards the stairs he headed up to their shared room and slammed the door open.

Fred barley looked up from his work. This only frustrated George more he strode over to his brother and hauled him to his feet.

"What's your problem?!" Fred snapped at his brother pulling his arm out of his grip.

"My problem is you Fred." George snapped right back. "You're holed up in here making everyone worry when there is already too much to worry about."

"At least I'm doing something! What have you done?!"

George did something that was completely out of character for him. Then again both twins where off these days. Having Kagome in their lives had helped them grow after all. Now with her gone they were both off kilter. Besides he saw no other way to get through to his brother so with no regrets he raised his hand and slapped him right across the face.

"What am I doing?! I'm trying to keep you and this family from falling apart! That's what I'm doing! Do you think for one second that Kagome would like the way you're treating everyone! Yelling at Dad! Worrying Mum! Barely eating anything! Kagome would scold you for that and you know it!" He yelled at Fred before taking a few deep breaths and striding to the door.

"Get your act together Fred. Kagome needs you but not like this." He told his brother before heading back down stairs.

Fred cringed as he heard the door to the back yard slam. He brought his hand up to his cheek that still stung. He could hardly believe that his brother had hit him.

He couldn't decide what hurt more, the hit or the truth of Georges' words.

"Damn." He muttered to himself sitting down on his bed.

Kotastu jumped up on the bed and nudged his arm. Fred gave a small smile to him as he picked up Kagome's cat. He gave the feline a hug, somehow the cat always was able to find him at just the right moments.

It took a second but Fred's head snapped up. Kotastu was always able to find Kagome. She had told him once it was a demon thing. He remembered when the cat led the three of them to Ron and the others during a Hogsmade visit once. Kagome had something about heightened senses, that since Ron and the Twins where brothers their scent was similar. He hadn't thought much of it at the time.

Holding on to Kotastu tightly he ran from his room after his brother a large smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

"George! Wait! I've got an idea!"

8*8*8*8

Kagome let out a quiet hiss of pain as she applied some healing herbs to her latest wound. Silently thanking Snape for sneaking them into her.

As Kagome thought about Snape she realized there was one good thing as a result of all this. Kagome was in very close proximity of the dark lord. While she didn't fully understand everything she heard, she still passed it on to Snape. He was able to determine what was creditable and what was not. He in turn passed on the good information she had given him to the order.

"Come girl. Voldemort is requesting you." Snape told her in a cold tone at meant they weren't alone. As Kagome turned to look she found Malfoy with him.

Kagome took her time like always, she may have to come when called like a dog but she would take her own sweet time doing so. Malfoy wasn't in the mood for waiting today however and harshly struck her on her back with his cane.

"Screw you Malfoy." She spat at him moving slower than before. Malfoy went to strike her again but Snape stopped him.

"Let's just go." He told Malfoy in an annoyed tone. Malfoy huffed and walked swiftly head of the two as Snape took her arm and forced her pace to quicken slightly.

Snape knew what she was doing but right now was not a time for her game. Delaying would only turn out worse for her at this point. Voldemort was not in the best of moods.

As they reached the room where the dark lord was Kagome noticed right away that things had not been going well for the death eaters. They looked frazzled and unkempt. Something that normally never happened. This was a group that like to consider themselves elites. They always tried to look put together. Voldemort was doing his best to look calm but she could see he was clearly frustrated.

Seeing the group this way made her smirk. Good let them be frustrated and upset. To her all that meant was that her friends were doing well.

Her thoughts stopped as Bellatrix and a couple other death eaters where brought in Bellatrix had a very large slice in her arm. She had lost a lot of blood and the others looked no better. Kagome knew this had to be the work of the order. No one else was daring enough to strike back at Voldemort and his death eaters like this. There had to of been a fight between the two groups and by the looks of the wounded the order had won.

"You will heal them." Voldemort ordered her. Kagome stood her ground and didn't move.

He had expected her refusal this point. He sent a look to Malfoy who left the room for a second remerging with her brother in tow.

"Do I have to tell you again Pet.?" He taunted her. Voldemort walked over to her brother and let the tip of his wand trail across her brothers' neck.

Kagome clenched her fists. If she could, she would purify him so quick he wouldn't have time to blink. She was clearly outnumbered here though. Also they had only brought her brother, she still had no idea as to where her mother was. Kagome doubted she could fight off all these death eaters and reach her mother in time. If only they had brought both of them she might have attempted something. Instead she would have to continue to wait.

Tears pooled near her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She knew this was what they wanted her for. Their own healer.

More so, Voldemort wanted his own personal healer and his own living shield.

Kagome looked to her brother. Other than some lost weight he looked to be ok. Scared beyond belief but ok. Kagome knew she had no other options. She began her work on healing the wounded death eaters.

**So I know Fred and George are a little off in this chapter. However they have "lost" a girlfriend/sister. I feel like that would make anyone act differently and I wanted that to show. They will be moving more towards normal again soon. **

**In the meantime I hope everyone enjoyed my latest chapter. We're getting near some major plot points in the HP story line. I have a plan for the death of Albus to so please stay tuned. ;) **

**Question and answer time- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki – I have yet to decide if Fred will die or not in the last book. Thankfully I have some time before that. **

**fofafie – He does…That jerk. **

**Valleygoat- She'll get a chance but for now she's biding her time. **

**Sugar0o- I am going to work in some more people from Kagome's past. Just not quite yet. Soon but not yet. ;) Also No George is not going to get in on the paring. He will remain a close friend/older brother figure to Kagome. **

**Yohanzzon – Thanks I hope you enjoyed it. **

**EgyLynx – thanks.**

**GiggleboxGirlie- Fred is a little off right now. Poor Fred. **


	29. Chapter 29

Fred's plan was actually very simple. Kotastu knew Kagome's scent and that meant by extension her family's scent. If they brought the feline to where they thought the family had been kept he should be able to distinguish between Kagome's family and the death eaters. Then lead the way to where they are or at the very least point them in the correct direction.

It took a few weeks before they could put Fred's plan into action. They had tried to have Kotastu find a trace scent at the last sight the family had been at. However, too much time had already passed and the trail had gone cold meaning they had to wait until they had a lead on where they had moved the family to.

Finally they found a good location to start from. As Kotastu scouted the area for a scent that was similar to that of his mistress Fred and George stood waiting impatiently.

Kotastu paused catching Fred and George's attention. As the Feline took off in the air the two followed on their brooms. The trail led them to the shrieking shack. As the three landed Fred noticed a light in one of the windows of the supposed unused building and grinned. He looked to George who also was grinning.

8*8*8*8

Kagome was not sure what the group had planned but she knew things were different today. The death eaters where quiet most of the day. Then just after their evening meal they left. What truly shocked her was she was dragged along with them. Voldemort giving orders to keep close watch on her. Kagome was not sure what they had planned for her to do but knew it would not be a pleasant outing.

Bellatrix roughly grabbed her arm as they disappeared from the latest hideout and appeared in front of a creepy looking shop called Brogin and Burkes. Next thing she knew she was listening to them discuss the failed attempts to repair something called the vanishing cabinet and argue over who was going through first. Kagome quietly stood to the back already predicting where the conversation would lead. She wasn't surprised when all eyes turned to her.

"Damn it." She cursed at no one. The next thing she knew she was being shoved into the cabinet. It was dark for a while before the door opened again and she was looking at the younger Malfoy.

8*8*8*8

Fred and George snuck in one of the shacks many tunnels. George was quietly wishing that they still had the Marauders map. While Fred was wondering why they hadn't ran into any death eaters yet. When they neared the room with the light on they finally ran into some, but very little, resistance. There was just two death eaters, both was quickly knocked out as the twins had the element of surprise.

Fred quickly made work of the lock on the door.

Both twins had to doge quickly however as objects where thrown at them at a rapid pace. Books, lamps, shoes, and pretty much anything Kagome's mother could reach she threw. If she had her wand then she would have thrown a few hexes as well. It clear to both Fred and George that Kagome got her fiery spirit from her mother.

"Were here to help." George called to her.

"Were friends with Kagome." Fred told her.

"Why should I trust you?" Mama Higurashi asked. She had stopped throwing things but still stood protectively in front of Sota.

The twins understood her concern, she hadn't had the chance to meet any of Kagome's friends from England before all this happened. All she knew was that her family was in danger.

"I'm Fred and this is George." Fred introduced them. "Were here to take you to our parents' house where you'll be safe."

Mama nodded but looked down to Sota as if asking a silent question. When Sota looked up unsure mama sighed but let him out in fount of her. "Sota." She called to him as if reminding him to be careful.

Fred wasn't sure what they were doing at first. Then he felt an energy similar to Kagome's, not a pure but very close. The energy seemed to be feeling along his arms. Fred quickly remembered that Kagome had said that Sota had inherited some powers of priests from their father. George soon caught on to what was happening as well. Both twins pulled up their sleeves to show they had no dark mark.

Sota smiled and turned to his mother. "I don't feel the same dark energy as the others." He told her.

Mama smiled too also taking note of the tattoo-less arms. "Thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief.

With everything sorted out the twins quickly led them out of the shack to where Kotastu was waiting. Fred helped them get on and then they were quickly on their way back to the burrow.

8*8*8*8

Things got out of hand quickly. In all the chaos Kagome wasn't sure what was truly happening. She didn't know what to do. If she fled or fought against the death eaters then for certain her family would pay the price. However it went against every fiber in her soul to just stand around while her friends got hurt.

"Kagome!"

Hearing her name Kagome turned and saw Remus. She wanted to run to him, ask him to take her back to Fred. She even took a step in his direction but stopped as she remembered the situation Sota and her mother where in.

Remus's eyes saddened he had secretly held on to the hope that Snape's words months ago where not true. That if he did chance upon her then she would be willing to go. He saw the conflict and confusion in her eyes though and that gave him hope. She wanted to come but simply couldn't, not yet. He saw that she didn't know what to do.

The choice was quickly made for her as Snape appeared and dragged her along behind him as he rushed up the tower. Remus let them go, he trusted Snape to look out for her.

"Snape? What's going on? Why did Voldemort send me here?" She hoped that her friend would allow her some sympathy and clue her in. Unfortunately she was bound to become more confused.

Snape knew that in a matter of moments all those who he called a friend would come to hate him. He was about to do something that would make him despise even himself. He wanted even if it was a small chance for someone to still believe in him. He pulled Kagome into a corner just before reaching the top of the tower.

"What I'm about to do must be done." He told her causing Kagome to look at him confusedly.

"I don't know what's happening. Please why did Voldemort send me here?" She asked.

Snape shook his head. He couldn't tell her, even if he wanted too the pact he made with Narcissa prevented it. "I don't know why you're here. My guess would be simply to show off the fact that he has you." He told her what he could before pausing and truly looking her in the eye.

"Don't let what you see change your opinions of me please." He was begging her at this point. He needed to know he would still have one true friend left.

Kagome nodded still not sure of what was truly going on. She sensed that he needed her support though so she would give it.

Snape still feared she would think less of him but took what he could get at this moment. He again took off dragging her behind.

Kagome's confusion didn't alleviate any as they came upon Draco holding Albus at wand point.

**So another cliffhanger. Sorry guys, I am working on the next part but I want to make sure of a couple things before I put it out. Thanks so much for your great reviews! **


End file.
